Química Explosiva
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Ambos tienen su propia reputación, todos los estudiantes los conocen. Sin embargo, es raro que no socializan entre ellos... Ser pareja en clase de química tal vez los ayude a darse cuenta de que la fuerza de atracción entre los dos es inevitable, que existe una química perfecta. Aunque en todo Shibusen provoquen una reacción en cadena. LongFic [SoMa]
1. Ella Maka, él Soul

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU), ligero Ooc, algunas lisurillas por ahí (por eso T)**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

 **Química explosiva  
Capítulo 1: Ella Maka, él Soul**

 _/Maka/_

… _las palabras se hicieron insuficientes y por fin entendí lo que quería decir aquel sentimiento del que todos parecían hablar._

— _Así que_ … _¿vienes?—preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mí._

— _Yo_ …

—Albarn.

La voz seca de Stein captó mi atención y tuve que quitar la vista de mi libro y mirar al frente. Se encontraba serio y el reflejo del sol en sus lentes evitaba que viera sus ojos. Tenía puesta una mano en el bolsillo de su bata y la otra sostenía una tiza blanca.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunté sin sonar grosera.

—Podría deslumbrarnos… resuelva el ejercicio que nadie pudo.

Asentí y me puse de pie, caminando hacia el frente de la clase sin prestar atención a las miradas de mis compañeros.

Stein me entregó la tiza y yo resolví el ejercicio sin mucho esfuerzo, después de todo era la tarea.

—Vuelva a su sitio—dijo cuando le entregué la tiza—. Ahora quiero todos sus cuadernos en mi escritorio, la tarea será una de las notas y la promediaré con el examen final.

Una gran exclamación de desaprobación resonó en el aula y la mayoría pareció compartir un mismo pensamiento, seguro que muchos de ellos no habían hecho la tarea.

El timbre sonó y todos fueron dejando sus respectivos cuadernos de química, bueno… algunos no lo iban a entregar ya que sus cuadernos debían estar incompletos.

—Maka-chan.

La inconfundible voz de Tsubaki provocó que me volteara con una sonrisa.

—Tsubaki-chan—dije antes de tomar mi cuaderno para dejarlo en la mesa de Stein.

— ¿Almorzamos juntas?—preguntó levantando su bolsa naranja con flores amarillas diminutas, donde seguro estaba su _bento_.

—Claro—dije corriendo a dejar el cuaderno, una vez lo hice tomé el sándwich improvisado que había hecho mi padre y fui a la entrada del aula, donde mi amiga pelinegra se encontraba esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Vamos.

Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, hemos compartido clase la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Por cierto… ¿vas a hacer algo en las vacaciones?

—No lo sé—respondí encogiéndome de hombros—, pero mi padre no es de ir de viaje y mi madre siempre viaja… creo que me quedaré el verano en mi casa.

—Hmm… Verás, mi hermano se va a ir de viaje y mis padres también por cosas de su trabajo, me preguntaba si podías ir a mi casa.

Estaba por responderle de no ser por cierto detalle.

— ¡Maka! ¡Tsubaki!—llamó una voz femenina atrás de nosotros.

Al voltearnos nos encontramos con una Liz muy entusiasta, quien caminaba hacia nosotras.

—Liz… ¿pasa algo?—pregunté cuando ya estaba al frente de nosotras.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que si pasa algo? ¿No suelo venir con ustedes?—preguntó fingiendo que la había ofendido.

—No, pero usualmente eres menos energética—respondí rodando los ojos.

—Bien… si hay algo que quiero contarles—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿iban a las escaleras?

Ambas asentimos.

—Entonces vamos—dijo pasando sus brazos por nuestros hombros y subiendo las escaleras con nosotras.

Subimos algunas escaleras y llegamos a las casi últimas, donde nos sentábamos a comer el almuerzo todos los días las tres juntas.

Elizabeth Thompson va en el mismo año que yo, pero está en otro salón, es muy popular entre los chicos de la escuela. Siempre la invitan a fiestas y a salir, gracias a ella Tsubaki y yo hemos ido a infinitas fiestas fuera del Shibusen; aunque no es la única que ha sido responsable de eso. La conozco desde que comenzó la secundaria y hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde entonces.

Y aunque es una de mis mejores amigas es algo chismosa…

—Saben, se rumorea que Soul Eater terminó con Sophie…—dijo sonriendo.

Tsubaki dejó de comer y me miró.

—Exacto—señaló Liz ante el gesto de mi amiga pelinegra, lo siguiente que sentí era que la castaña me cogía de ambas manos y me miraba fijamente—. Esta es tu oportunidad—dijo sin su tono de burla habitual.

Sentí como un tic se apoderó de mi ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Eh…?

—Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta—dijo soltándome y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura—; ¿que no te gustaba Evans?

Rodé los ojos y me levanté para botar la servilleta que había cubierto el pan que ahora estaba en mi estómago. Bajé unas cuantas gradas y me dirigí al tacho de basura.

—Eso fue hace muchos años—dije dejando caer la bola de papel.

—No puede ser que te hayas olvidado tan pronto de un chico—contratacó poniéndose de pie—, ¿o es que no te gustaba?

—No lo sé Liz, fue hace cinco años, es demasiado tiempo y no me preocupo por eso ahora.

—Maka-chan…

Subí los escalones y me senté al lado de mi amiga pelinegra.

—No es para tanto, sólo fue el primer año de secundaria… lo vi tocando el piano y ¡OH! Ya me gustaba. Pero no duró mucho, te recuerdo que él comenzó con Kim ese año y ya no sentía interés por él.

Liz me miró no muy convencida y rodó los ojos.

—En todo caso igual podrías conquistarlo.

—Si claro—dije riendo.

—Hablo en serio.

—Por favor Elizabeth, ¡mírame!—dije poniéndome de pie—, no tengo ningún atractivo físico.

— ¿Eso importa?

—Pues en esta escuela parece que sí, o me vas a negar que los chicos no se fijan en tu lindo cabello—dije sonriendo—, o en tus ojos azules o en tu escultural físico. No se fijarían en alguien como yo.

Liz pareció querer objetar.

—No pienso lo mismo.

— ¿Ah si?—reté levantando una ceja, no tenía ganas de discutir con mi amiga, pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Sin embargo, me percaté de que la boca de Liz estaba abierta, pero ella no había dicho el: _No pienso lo mismo._ Muy tarde me había dado cuenta de que la voz era una masculina y de hecho que Liz no tenía una voz ronca.

Los ojos de mi amiga se habían quedado abiertos y al mirar a Tsubaki, descubrí que tenía el mismo gesto. Ambas miraban hacia arriba, detrás de mi.

Al voltearme me quedé quieta, pero las facciones de mi rostro no mostraron emociones. Al menos eso traté.

Soul Evans estaba parado despreocupadamente al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos, Black Star. Al lado de estos dos iban Jacqueline y Kim, respectivamente, quienes lo miraban sonrientes.

—Sí—afirmó aún en el penúltimo piso, respondiendo a lo último que había dicho yo—, si me lo preguntas, pienso que eres linda, no es tu problema si los demás chicos no piensan lo mismo.

Pestañeé un poco y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer ligeramente.

—Ahora, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado?—dijo provocando que saliera de mi trance—, necesitamos bajar.

Asentí y caminé en dirección a donde estaba Tsubaki, el peliblanco bajó sin decir una palabra y el otro chico parecía sorprendido. Por otro lado las dos chicas reían al mirarme.

Parecía que seguían bajando, por lo que Liz seguía mirando por las barandas. Pasó un rato cuando se volteó hacia mí y puso una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Aquí-no-pasó-nada—siseé cuando puso ambas manos en mis hombros.

Se mordió los labios y me soltó.

—Maka~—suplicó.

—No.

—Ya pues~

— ¿Vamos?—preguntó la pelinegra al lado mío, tenía su bolso en la mano y me miraba con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que cuando entraba en la cabeza de Liz, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

 _Gracias Tsubaki._

Las dos últimas horas de clase no pude estar tranquila, puesto que a mi clase le tocaba educación física junto con la clase de Thompson.

— ¡Oh, vamos!¡Maka!—insitió cuando estábamos corriendo.

Suspiré frustrada y la miré.

— ¿Qué es lo que te importa tanto?—pregunté mirándola.

—Tu vida amorosa—dijo sonriendo.

—Eso no existe—refuté aumentando la velocidad.

—Pero podría existir~—canturreó llegando a mi lado nuevamente.

En conclusión… mi clase de deportes no estuvo tranquila en lo más mínimo.

 _/Soul/_

Corrí tratando de esquivar a Harvard.

— ¡Black*Star!—grité antes de pasarle el balón.

Black lo cogió y siguió corriendo en dirección al aro, me volvió a pasar la pelota y encesté.

—Diez a diecinueve—dijo el profesor.

Mi amigo chocó puños conmigo y sonreí.

Siempre ganábamos, éramos buenos jugando, por no decir los mejores, el club de basket se mataba suplicándonos que entráramos al equipo. Pero a mi no me interesaba y Black*Star… él tenía sus propias razones:

"— _¡Alguien tan big como yo puede entrar a un club de debiluchos! ¡Jia-ja-ja-ja-ja!"_

Era la respuesta que le daba siempre al capitán del equipo cuando venía a reclutarlo.

— ¡Evans!—gritó Killik antes de pasarme el balón, se lo había quitado a Ox hace unos pocos segundos.

Se la pasé a Black y encestó… _trika_ , 3 puntos más para nosotros.

—Bien chicos… se da por hecho quienes ganaron—dijo Sid sonriendo—, tomen un descanso.

Kid soltó el balón y todos se fueron por diferentes lados.

En cuanto a Black y a mí, nos dirigíamos a ver a las chicas. Kim y Jacqui suelen buscarnos cuando acaban en el entrenamiento y no estaba mal devolverles el favor.

Estaban jugando vóley un buen grupo, mientras que otras chicas estaban sentadas en otro lugar.

—Soul mira—dijo Black codeando mi estómago—, ahí está tu chica.

Mi mirada se dirigió el grupo de tres chicas, quienes parecían muy entretenidas conversando de quién sabe qué. La peli-ceniza tenía su cabello sujeto en dos coletas como antes la había visto, sólo que su uniforme había sido reemplazado por el short y el polo.

— ¿En serio piensas que es linda?—preguntó sonriendo con algo de burla.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si, ¿por qué no?

—Es tan plana como una tabla… No puedo creértelo.

Su risa escanadolasa me molestó un poco.

—Ni que fuera la gran cosa—me quejé, sentándome en una banca cerca de donde estaban jugando vóley.

—Si me lo preguntas… prefiero a su amiga—dijo con la mirada fija en el pequeño grupo.

— ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Hmm… la de cabello negro.

Enarqué una ceja y miré a la chica que había mencionado, percatándome de cierto detalle. ¿Acaso por eso había dicho que ella era plana?

— ¿No será que sólo te fijas en un par de pechos?

—Claro que no—dijo riendo conmigo—, es linda.

—Supongo—opiné dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Oye es mía, tu ya tienes a la otra!

— ¿Qué?—pregunté un poco desencajado, lo vi sonreír y supe que estaba bromeando—. En ese caso, me gusta la chica plana.

Se comenzó a reír de mí escandalosamente, yo reí con él mirando en dirección a las tres.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo se llamaban, salvo Elizabeth. Sabía que la peli ceniza se apellidaba Albarn, puesto que estaba en mi clase y la llamaban para que resolviera los ejercicios. En cuanto a "la chica" de Black no sabía nada, solo que algunos chicos la mencionaban por _obvias_ razones. A pesar de eso, las tres siempre han ido a las fiestas a las que he ido yo, supongo que eso se debe a que Thompson es su amiga y también…

En cuanto me di cuenta estaba ella mirando en mi dirección con una sonrisa, pero cuando iba a levantar mi mano, la rubia gritó otro nombre.

— ¡Kid!

Un chico pasó por mí delante, obviamente el nombrado.

Denominado uno de los chicos más populares junto con Black y conmigo. El chico no es aburrido, pero no es mi amigo, sólo un compañero más. Hijo del director, aunque a nadie parece importarle.

El pelinegro se quedó parado durante un momento, hasta que "mi chica" lo jaló de la mano para que se sentara.

— ¿Soy yo o el rayitas tiene pillada a tu chica?

Los miré detenidamente viendo como sonreían y reían.

Le reste importancia al asunto, pero me picaba la curiosidad por saber si las palabras de mi -autodenominado- mejor amigo eran ciertas. Porque la había oído gritar en el almuerzo sobre que nadie se fijaría en ella pero ahí estaba viendo yo a alguien que parecía interesado. De no ser por Kim, quien me llamó, hubiese tratado de socializar con ellos, tal vez.

— ¡Pasa la pelota!—gritó levantando su brazo.

Bajé la mirada y distinguí la pelota a mis pies, la pateé y gritó agradeciéndome.

Lo siguiente fue que una chica respondió con un mate y le calló a Sophie… en la cara, por lo que se encogió en su lugar cayendo sentada.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?—me preguntó Black pestañeando.

— ¿En serio estás preguntándolo? Ya te dije lo que pasó.

—Lo sé pero-

—No importa—dije dirigiendo mi mirada al grupo anterior.

Albarn parecía entretenida hablando con Kid, mientras que sus otras dos amigas se ponían de pie y se despedían, yéndose a quien sabe donde. Parecía esa situación en la que dejan a la pareja principal para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad sin hacer mal tercio. Esta vez me incorporé con intenciones de dirigirme a preguntarle algo a Kid, tal vez así podía llegar a hacerle saber a Albarn que si había captado la atención del pelinegro, si es que no lo sabía ya.

— ¡Maka!—gritó Kim.

Y otra vez Kim interrumpía.

Así que… Maka.

La nombrada se volteó y miró a mi amiga quien tenía el balón blanco en su mano.

— ¿JUEGAS?—preguntó levantando su mano y su tono de voz, Maka estaba alejada—. SOPHIE ESTÁ EN LA ENFERMERÍA.

— ¡ESO NO VALE!—gritó otra chica en el campo contrario—. ¡MAKA ES LA CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO DE VÓLEY!

 _¿_ …e _n serio?_

—Oh vamos, es sólo un juego—dijo Kim mirando al otro lado—, Maka no será muy ruda ¿verdad?

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza, la pelirrosada se acercó a ella extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se puso de pie y se despidió de Kid.

—Bien ahora si—dijo Kim—, tú sacas.

Las del otro equipo se asustaron y exclamaron cosas entre ellas.

Hizo rebotar el balón un par de veces y luego lo elevó para golpearlo con la palma de la mano.

Punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días habían pasado desde que había visto a Maka jugar vóley. Aún no salía de mi asombro. No entendía como si se rumoreaba que ella fuese el primer puesto de clase, también pudiese ser buena con los deportes. Es decir, sé que es el balance perfecto, estudios y deportes, pero no lo creo posible el que no sea la chica más popular del Shibusen. Debería serlo si es la capitana de uno de los mejores equipos de la escuela ¿no? ¿Acaso no le importa eso? Yo no me imagino el caminar sin causar temor en ciertas personas, he trabajado mucho para ganarme esta reputación.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Stein dejó una hoja en su mesa.

—Felicitaciones Albarn.

Sonreí al notar su sonrisa pura y sincera, tenía una linda sonrisa. Aún no me creo lo que digo.

—Evans—dijo la voz seca de Frank Stein al dejar mi examen en mi mesa—, tan mal como siempre.

Un 38 no es tan malo, usualmente saco menos.

—Felicitaciones Maka-chan

Su amiga pelinegra se había puesto de pie para felicitarla, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron conversando. Últimamente estaba mirándola mucho, aunque no sabía que era lo que quería encontrar. Tal vez un indicio de por qué es así… o tal vez no.

Stein se aclaró la garganta y todos los que estaban de pie se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos sitios.

—Lo que les diré ahora no es algo bonito.

 _Nada de lo que dice lo es._

—Hay un grupo de chicos que saldrá desaprobado en el curso si no saca más de noventa y dos en el examen final.

 _Seguro soy yo._

—Por eso seré bueno con ustedes…

Creo que ha Stein le falta un tornillo, es decir, ¿no creen que se vería genial con un gran tornillo atravesando su cabeza?

—…he juntado a los trece chicos jalados con los mejores de la clase.

Black Star sonrió y choqué puños con él, era una buena forma de aprobar.

—Maka Albarn junto a Soul Evans.

 _Cool._

* * *

 **Una loca idea que estaba publicada en mi cuenta en Wattpad desde el año pasado. Espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan. Aunque tengo planeado seguir publicando capítulos sin depender mucho de la cantidad de reviews ^_^**

 **Ah. Sí, tal vez las únicas irregularidades en este AU sea el hecho de que Maka es una buena deportista y Black no sea tan escandaloso, esto (último está por verse xD, no puedo cambiar al GRAN Black*Star).**

 **El Negocio de Papá debe estar siendo actualizado la siguiente semana creo, no tengo muchos capítulos escritos pero daré todo de mí. AMO ESTE ANIME. Y mi mejor amiga sabe de esta insana obsesión, tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	2. El espacio del otro

**Dios, no lo pude resistir más, en realidad ya tengo mas o menos todos los capítulos, o al menos, ya sé de qué tratará cada uno. Serán aproximadamente unos... 21. Amo esta idea desde que apareció en mi cabezota y ha llegado el momento de no dejar de escribir (?) Okay. La verdad es que estoy algo estresada porque se acerca jurado en el instituto y estoy full con mis proyectos... Peeeero... Hoy, mañana y pasado mañana no habrán clases para buena o mala suerte mía. ¡Muchas gracias APEC!**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU), ligero Ooc, algunas lisurillas por ahí (por eso T)**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

 **Química explosiva  
** **Capítulo 2: El espacio del otro** **  
**

 _/Soul/_

—Por eso con la ayuda de Pitágoras podemos hallar las razones trigonométricas…

Azusa compartía con la clase su gran descubrimiento sobre su eterno amor hacia Pitágoras, mientras que el salón se dividía en tres grandes grupos: los que prestaban atención, los que andaban en otra cosa y los que dormían… Yo estaba en el segundo grupo, pues mi cuaderno de matemática se había convertido en uno de dibujo, mejor dicho, estaba agregando uno más a la colección.

—Oi—llamó una voz femenina a mi espalda—, hoy es la fiesta de Harvard…

—Hm.

— ¿Vas a ir?—preguntó Jacqui en susurros al igual que antes.

—Supongo—dije mientras comenzaba a dibujar otra cosa al lado del lindo conejo.

—Así que para mañana quiero que en una hoja cuadriculada a parte me traigan los ejercicios de la página 251…

Una gran exclamación de negatividad se hizo presente y a penas la pelinegra se acomodó los lentes, esos murmullos desaparecieron.

—Bien, espero ver todas sus hojas sin excepción… y eso va para usted… señor Black*Star…

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.

—No quiero excusas tontas esta vez… Estudien para su examen y-

El timbre de final de la hora provocó que su frase se quedara en el aire; recogió sus cosas, con una mueca de resignación, y salió del aula. Varias exclamaciones de felicidad se escucharon… ¿por qué?

— ¡Viernes al fin!—exclamó Kim atrás mío junto con Jacqueline.

Guardé mis cosas y cuando me disponía a colgarme la mochila en la espalda me percaté de que esta pesaba más de lo normal. La abrí una vez más y saqué algunos cuadernos, me encontré con el culpable del peso extra… Un cuaderno anillado… Al abrirlo me encontré con la clase de química de la mitad del semestre, algo extraño pues nunca he copiado nada; cerré el cuaderno y me percaté del nombre de la tapa.

 _Maka Albarn._

—Joder…

—Ay… que vocabulario…—dijo mi amiga castaña atrás mío.

— ¿Pasa algo Soul?—preguntó la peli rosada.

—No creo que valla a la fiesta de Harvard…—dije colgándome la mochila en la espalda, con el cuaderno en mi mano.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

La respuesta a su pregunta tenía cabellos cenizos.

El mismo día que Stein terminó con la lista de alumnos y se acomodó los lentes antes de comenzar con su siguiente explicación.

—Los alumnos que no he mencionado están libres por así decirlo… pero eso no los libra del examen final, ahora resuelvan los ejercicios de la ficha que les entregaran en este momento…—dijo entregándole un monto de papeles al primer chico de la fila, quien se puso de pie e inmediatamente comenzó a repartirlos—…les daré la oportunidad de poder trabajar con sus respectivas parejas a los trece; el resto de la hora los quiero a todos en silencio.

Dicho esto se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a hacer quién sabe qué.

Busqué con la mirada a la peliceniza, al parecer estaba hablando con su amiga pelinegra. Parecían estar muy entretenidas, así que estaba dispuesto a quedarme en mi sitio junto a Black… pero él ya no estaba a mi lado. Al mirar hacia atrás me di cuenta de que estaba junto a Jacqui… después de todo ella era su pareja. _Traidor._

Miré otra vez en dirección a mi pareja, quien parecía haber comenzado con su ficha.

Mis ojos miraron por un rato la ficha que estaba en mi mesa y un bufido se escapó de mi boca cuando comencé a ver los elementos químicos. Tomé mi cuaderno junto con un lapicero, llevé mi silla con lentitud hacia el sitio de la rubia. Ella levantó la vista al notar que estaba a punto de sentarme a su lado, movió un poco sus cosas y guardó algunas otras para hacerme algo de espacio en el pequeño pupitre.

—Bien—dijo cuando yo me senté—, antes de comenzar a ayudarte quiero saber: cuánto sacaste en el examen que entregaron, si copias algo en tu cuaderno y si sabes algo del tema…

La miré durante unos segundos, en los que ella no hizo más que girar el portaminas que tenía entre sus dedos. Al percatarme de su expresión me di cuenta de que sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero color carmín.

—Saqué 38—dije sacando el examen de mi cuaderno y dejándolo encima de su cuaderno—, mi cuaderno es más uno de dibujos y… el tema no me lo sé…

Cerró sus ojos antes de suspirar profundamente, se quedó así por unos instantes y luego volvió a abrirlos.

—Si no sabes nada, quiere decir que jalarás el último examen—dijo antes de comenzar a pasar las hojas de su cuaderno—. Así que necesitas un repaso de todo… eso si no quieres desaprobar el último examen.

—Y si quiero aprobar…

—Necesito que me digas un día para poder ayudarte y un lugar… si quieres nos quedamos después de cla-

—Podemos ir a mi casa, no hay problema en realidad, en cuanto al día… Puedes decidirlo tú—sugerí sabiendo muy bien que ella no podía todos los días por el equipo de vóley.

Asintió mientras se quedaba viendo su cuaderno.

— ¿El viernes?—preguntó cerrando uno de sus ojos, una acción que me pareció muy peculiar.

Esta vez asentí yo.

— ¿Viejo? ¿Estas ahí?

La voz de Black me sacó de mis recuerdos y chasqueé la lengua algo molesto.

—Si no llego a ir los llamo—dije antes de salir del salón en dirección al gimnasio.

Ella me había dado su cuaderno para que pudiera leer algo antes de hoy, habíamos acordado vernos ahí porque no podría escapar de Nygus.

Estando en el gimnasio me senté en una de las bancas más altas y me quite la mochila antes de sentarme cómodamente, o al menos hacer el intento, observando a una parte del equipo. Habían comenzado a mirar en mi dirección, murmurando quién sabe qué. A los segundos de las duchas salieron las demás integrantes, entre ellas estaba Maka. Vestía al igual que todas un short negro y un polo blanco. Parecía estar algo aburrida. Cuando se juntaron siguieron hablando del mismo tema, supongo que no es normal que alguien como yo venga a ver las prácticas. En un momento pareció que _mi tutora_ también había escuchado los cuchicheos, pues miró a donde yo estaba con algo de sorpresa, levanté mi mano en señal de saludo y ella hizo lo mismo. Todas las del equipo parecieron compartir un mismo pensamiento, pero antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo la entrenadora sopló el silbato.

—Bien, hoy haremos lo de siempre… recuerden que el lunes tenemos un partido muy importante.

Todas comenzaron a murmurar cosas y luego guardaron silencio nuevamente, mientras que Maka parecía estar buscando algo en su mochila. Nygus dio unas indicaciones más y sopló el silbato, las chicas se dispersaron y comenzaron a dar mates. La rubia parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba: un carmin.

Lentamente se quitó ambas ligas del cabello, provocando que su cabello se cayera libremente… una imagen de ella que nunca había visto; tomó todo su cabello y lo fue juntando hasta lograr una cola alta. Cuando su cabello estuvo sujeto se puso al otro lado de la ned en espera de recepcionar un balón.

Abrí el cuaderno anillado y comencé pasar mi vista por el contenido, tenía unas horas para poder entender algo y facilitarle un poco las cosas…

Sentí un peso menos en mi rostro y luego que alguien me movía ligeramente, también una voz que me llamaba.

—Soul… Soul despierta—dijo una voz femenina que se me hacía conocida—. Despierta…

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, encontrándome con la luz blanca del gimnasio… Me había quedado dormido.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—pregunté restregándome los ojos.

—Hace unos minutos que salí de las duchas…

Al mirarla detenidamente me percaté de que en efecto se había bañado, a parte del aroma que desprendía más fuerte de lo normal, su cabello se notaba húmedo.

—Y…—dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado—… ¿Tu casa queda muy lejos…?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo llevarte—dije tomando mi mochila—, si es que no te molesta claro.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco y pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Creo que no—dijo poniéndose de pie.

Asentí y me colgué la mochila en la espalda, no sin antes guardar su cuaderno dentro.

Llegamos a la entrada del Shibusen y mi motocicleta se distinguía de todos los autos y bicicletas. Me acerqué a ella y me subí, para después sacar las llaves de mi mochila. Al no percatarme de la presencia de mi acompañante me volteé en su dirección. Se encontraba cargando sus dos mochilas, una en cada hombro, su rostro me mostraba algo de asombro.

 _¿Estará nerviosa? ¿O le molestará que sea yo el que conduce?_

—A menos que quieras llegar a mi casa antes de las seis… te sugiero subirte—dije antes de girar la llave y que el motor rugiese.

—Nunca me he subido a una motocicleta…

—No es la gran cosa—dije encogiéndome de hombros—, cuélgate bien una de tus mochilas… la otra dámela.

Hizo lo que le dije y luego se subió en la parte de atrás, pasó con delicadeza sus brazos por mi cintura y sentí como temblaba.

— ¿N-No usas… casco?—preguntó temblorosa

—Tendrás que confiar en mí—dije antes de arrancar.

El trayecto en mi opinión estuvo de lo más tranquilo, además de que las calles se notaban algo más vacías de lo normal; Maka parecía haberse acostumbrado a la velocidad… Al principio había estado abrazándose con fuerza a mi cintura, pegando su cuerpo a mi espalda, pero después hasta pareció soltarse un poco. Llegamos cuando menos me di cuenta y ella se soltó de mí, bajándose del vehículo lentamente. Ahora que me fijaba bien, no traía puesto el uniforme… tenía puesto unos shorts de jean, una polera con capucha color amarillo pastel y sus zapatillas.

— ¿En dónde vives?—preguntó antes de tomar la otra mochila que antes le había quitado.

—En el último piso de ese edificio—dije caminando en dirección a la reja, donde dejaba siempre mi Harley.

Una vez encadenada, comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a mi piso, ella me seguía unos pasos atrás. Cada paso parecía pesarle más que el otro, miraba curiosa por las ventanas que estaban del lado de las escaleras. No creía que el hecho de no haber ascensor le molestara, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que estaba cansada por el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo… Me daba también la impresión de que ella desconocía por completo esta parte de la ciudad, por como se quedaba viendo todo detenidamente por la ventana. Además, parecía que algo rondaba por su cabeza por como sus ojos se perdían al mirar afuera.

— ¿Todo bien?—pregunté antes de comenzar a subir el último tramo de escaleras.

— ¿Han venido chicas ya?—cuestionó jugando con sus dedos, parecía nerviosa—. Digo, no quiero causar problemas, espero no incomodar a tus padres…

 _/Maka/_

Me miró confundido y miró arriba como si tratase de encontrar algo.

— ¿Por qué los incomodarías?

Me encogí de hombros sin encontrar respuesta, no tenía mucha experiencia frente a padres de otras personas. Ni siquiera mis amigos, nunca había ido a casa de Elizabeth, en casa de Tsubaki era un milagro que su hermano mayor estuviera y en casa de Kid nunca había adulto además del fiel mayordomo. No sentía mayor angustia o preocupación por incomodar en una casa ajena, mis amigos solían decirme que me sintiera como en casa. Tampoco es como si supiera cómo comportarme frente a un mayor, ¿debía tratarlos igual que a los profesores? ¿o había algún protocolo qué seguir? Era obvio que no les podía tener el mismo trato que a mi… _amado_ padre.

—Tranquila—dijo dándome la espalda para continuar subiendo—, vivo solo.

Subí mirando al suelo, evitando que viera mi expresión incrédula decorando mi rostro. No estaba segura si lo que me había dicho debía tranquilizarme o causarme el efecto contrario. _Soul Eater te está llevando a su chalet de solteros…_

—Tranquila, no te voy a violar.

El comentario me hizo levantar bruscamente mi rostro para mirarlo desencajada, sentía mis mejillas arder. La verdad, no pensaba que el fuese de ese tipo de personas pero el apodo debía ser por algo… _Eater._

No sabía si el comentario debería tomarlo como burla, pues sentía un deje de ironía o… Era para que me sintiera más segura. Si acaso era lo último, no estaba funcionando. _Para nada._

Lo escuché reír de buena gana mientras seguía subiendo escaleras, su cachacienta risa me recordó las bromas en clase. Inevitablemente me comenzaron a arder las mejillas, por lo que las golpeé ligeramente sin que se diese cuenta. Entendí entonces que su comentario había sido una especie de broma para liberar tención. _No ha funcionado, Evans._ Definitivamente era la peor forma de romper el hielo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy ocurrente para ese tipo de cosas, lo que no lo ayudaba mucho a conseguir una buena impresión frente a los maestros. Razón por la que tal vez sus calificaciones estén por los suelos y no haya recibido algún consejo de los docentes… Liz no era muy aplicada, pero trataba de ganarse el cariño de muchos (excepto el de Stein). Tal vez él debería intentarlo. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que me atreví a decirle la verdad sin muchas trabas: reprobaría. No es que fuese mala, soy realista, él no parece tener algún tipo de interés… Aunque me había sentido un poquito avergonzada por ser tan directa con alguien que no había apartado su mirada de mí, no me gustaba llamar la atención. Prefería guardar un perfil bajo.

Llegué al último piso al fin y caminé directo a donde se encontraba mi _estudiante,_ quien parecía estar esperándome frente a una puerta. Entró poco después de que me vio acercarse, hice lo mismo llegando a la puerta blanca. Lo encontré aun de pie cerca de esta misma, se encontraba viendo algunas cartas, tal vez de algún servicio o familiar.

Lo seguí cuando comenzó a caminar y me senté en la alfombra, quedando frente a la pequeña mesa y encontrándose él del otro lado también sentado. Lo había imitado luego de que me diese un par de pantuflas al quitarme las zapatillas.

—Entonces, Maka-sensei—me llamó con una sonrisa ladina—, soy todo tuyo por las próximas horas.

Evité darle muchas vueltas a su comentario, como en las dos veces anteriores, y suspiré rendida. No sabía lo que me deparaban las siguientes horas.

Saqué rápidamente mis cuadernos y un portaminas para poder comenzar a explicarle el procedimiento de cada ejercicio.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de Stein?—pregunté cuando él tajaba su lápiz.

Ladeó su cabeza de un lado al otro sin tomar mucho en cuenta mi pregunta al parecer.

—Siento que se la ha agarrado conmigo—se quejó mientras abría su cuaderno—. Admito que no ayudo mucho en nuestra relación.

Lo miré un rato y asentí.

—Bien—dije entregándole su examen—. Analicé todo tu examen, también lo he resuelto… Era diferente al mío, creo que hasta los ejercicios eran más difíciles…

— ¿No te digo? Stein tiene algo en mi contra.

—Bueno, pero eso no es lo importante, Soul.

Él me miró fijamente. Algo parecía haber captado su atención… _¿Dije algo raro?_

—Comencemos con los anhídridos…

Y de esta manera comenzaron las clases improvisadas de química, nunca había ayudado a alguien en el curso. Miento, a Liz la ayudaba a estudiar a veces, pero en ese caso tenía su cuaderno con sus apuntes o me pedía el mío para ponerse al día. Ella misma trataba de entender y aunque no fuesen los mejores resultados los que tenía, no eran malos como para jalar el curso. Me había comentado que eso era suficiente y que si necesitaba ayuda me la pediría, yo no insistiría.

Pegué un post-it con valencias de metales y no metales en su cuaderno.

—Entonces tengo que memorizar estos números…

No es que no esperase algo de- _Okay._ La verdad es que estaba gratamente sorprendida con la situación actual, pues había imaginado varios escenarios para cuando estuviésemos estudiando. Pero ninguno se acercaba a este, ninguno.

Evans no era lerdo, ni tonto, ni hueco… Era un real y tremendo flojo.

Con pocas indicaciones y explicaciones ahora estábamos avanzando bastante rápido en la materia. Podía darme las respuestas sin demorar mucho en ello, a veces ni siquiera tenía que ver su hoja para verificar la respuesta. Después de todo el tema actual era básicamente memoria pura.

—No, eso sería cloruro de plomo—corregí.

—Pero… Oh. Sí, me equivoqué—admitió borrando y volviendo a escribir.

Aunque de alguna manera sentía que no me estaba prestando atención al cien por ciento, parecía sólo escucharme un momento y luego sus ojos se perdían. Pero volvían y… se volvían a ir. Y así y todo me daba la mayoría de respuestas correctas, sólo tenía que memorizar ciertos detalles para que no existiera ninguna confusión al momento de dar nombre a los enlaces.

—Metano.

—Correcto—dije por decimotercera vez. _Wow._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y llevó los codos y puños hacia atrás, parecía entretenido.

Un zumbido atrajo mi atención cuando estaba por preguntarle el siguiente ejemplo. Su celular.

Lo tomó sin mucho apuro y al ver la pantalla chasqueó la lengua antes de rechazar la llamada, lo digo porque dejó de vibrar.

Empero el sonido volvió a interrumpir antes de ser dejado en la mesa nuevamente.

Hizo la misma acción.

Vibró.

Otra vez rechazó.

Volvió a vibrar.

— ¿No contestarás? Puede que sea urgente—recalqué.

Negó con la cabeza torciendo el labio.

—Lo apagaré—dijo antes de dejarlo en el sofá detrás suyo.

—Bien…

Y a pesar de que lo había dejado apagado, algo me decía que alguna otra interrupción habría antes de que le preguntara sobre el siguiente enlace químico.

Y así fue.

— _¡SOOOOOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

El fuerte grito masculino de alguien junto con los golpes en la puerta nos sorprendieron a ambos.

 _La intuición femenina existe._

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

El albino se puso de pie algo molesto al parecer y se dirigió a la puerta, yo dejé mi cuaderno en la mesa y me estiré un poco para mirar a la puerta. Tenía curiosidad después de todo.

Al abrir la puerta entro un chico de cabellos celestes alborotados, vestido con un polo negro, jeans gastados y zapatillas. Black*Star, mejor amigo de Evans, el chico más hiperactivo del Shibusen, quien solía pasar más tiempo en la oficina del director que en clase. Si no me equivoco también le habían asignado una tutora, amiga de ambos… Quien entraba también al lugar pero –mucho- más calmada al lado de otra chica de cabellos rosados.

— ¡Oye viejo, de verdad no creí que hablaras en serio sobre no ir!—exclamó golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Black, dije que te llamaría—se quejó empujándolo para que se alejara un poco.

—Pues, ¡nunca llamaste—refutó Star—, ni a mí, ni a Kim, ni a Jacqui!¡Y rechazaste mis llamadas!

Mientras que él le seguía reclamando, ambas chicas se percataron de mi presencia y curiosas pasaron al interior del departamento. Los cabellos de ambas se veían más lacios de lo normal, y vestían con shorts cortos, Kim de jeans claros y Jacqueline de cuerina negra. Las dos tenían chaquetas de mangas largas, la primera de color negro y la otra del color opuesto. Llevaban sus zapatos en sus manos cada una quedando descalzas frente a mí.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Soul estás estudiando?—preguntó Kim mirándome divertida.

—Sí, había quedado con Maka para estudiar hoy porque no podía otro día—dijo él aún desde la entrada.

—Nos debiste decir eso, no te hubiésemos molestado—suspiró la castaña con una mano en su cintura—. Hola Maka.

—Holaaa~—saludó también la pelirrosada.

—Hola—respondí algo incómoda.

Si Soul me hubiese dicho que tenía planes hoy podríamos haber quedado para el sábado. No tenía por qué sacrificar las noches con sus amigos por mi culpa.

—Ahora que lo saben, ¿pueden retirarse? Le mandan mis saludos a-

—No te preocupes—interrumpí—. Ve con ellos, de todas maneras debo llegar temprano a casa—dije comenzando a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

Tomé mi celular para llamar un taxi, no podría darme el lujo de dejar que me llevara a mi casa, tenía planes. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se ofreciera en llevarme, su fiesta es más importante obviamente.

— ¿Qué?

Lo miré fijamente, notando como parecía sorprendido.

—En serio—dije sonriendo, colgándome mi mochila en la espalda y la otra solo en uno de mis hombros—, es bueno distraerse.

Pestañeó incrédulo.

—Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa al menos—ofreció para sorpresa mía—, es tarde.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya pedí un taxi—dije levantando mi celular.

—Te acompaño abajo—ofreció esta vez.

Me despedí de sus amigos quienes sólo asintieron algo sorprendidos, parecía que sus mentes estaban maquinando algo.

Ya abajo, en la puerta de la entrada, estábamos los dos esperando a que llegara el taxi.

—Dame tu número—dijo de repente—, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa. Estaré más tranquilo.

Asentí antes de dictarle los números y que él me llamara, su número apareció en mi pantalla y lo agregué a mis contactos.

—Maka—llamó él.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sé que es tarde pero… ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Harvard?

Esto no me lo esperaba.

* * *

 **Agradecimiento especial a Pablo, gracias por ayudarme en química en colegio, hubiese desaprobado el curso de no ser por ti. Gracias también por convencerme de leer el manga de SE, no sabía las cosas que me perdía. Amo SE.**

 **Y bien, ¿creen que Maka se animará a ir a la fiesta de Harvard?**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **PD. T** **engo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**


	3. Irrumpiendo en tu vida

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR! Este es un regalo por año nuevo, debí colgarlo en Navidad pero de verdad que no tuve mucha libertad. También admito que me distraje con otras cosas xD. Gomen~**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU), ligero Ooc, algunas lisurillas por ahí (por eso T)**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

 **Química explosiva  
Capítulo 3: Irrumpiendo en tu vida**

 _/Soul/_

La música sonaba a todo volumen, reventando mis tímpanos como suele ser en cualquier fiesta. La gente del Shibusen, entre conocidos y otros no tanto se mezclaban entre otras personas que suponía eran amigos y conocidos del cumpleañero. En un momento el DJ cambia a una canción conocida y la mayoría grita eufórico, algunos que no bailaban comenzaron a hacerlo y yo…

— ¡LROS PRANCHITOS CRON POSHO ESHTAN DECHISOSOS…!

Miré a mi lado, mi mejor amigo disfrutaba de los bocadillos que nadie había tocado. La mayoría estaba en este lugar para emborracharse, hacer vida social o simplemente bailar.

El reloj en mi celular marcaba las 10:44 p.m. Era temprano para estar aburrido, pero no me había levantado del sillón azul desde que llegamos.

— ¡HEY!

El grito de Jacqui me hizo levantar la cabeza, está sin su casaca, ésta la tengo yo en mi regazo. Parada frente a mí ofreciéndome un vaso con una sonrisa extrañada.

— ¿PASA ALGO?—pregunta-casi-grita por el volumen de la música.

Tomo el vaso de su mano y niego con la cabeza.

—ME DUELE UN POCO LA CABEZA.

No era mentira, en parte me comenzaba a doler la cabeza porque no había comido nada y tomado bastante ya. Sumado a que de verdad no tenía ganas de venir.

Pegó su frente a la mía de repente y suspiró tranquila.

—NO TIENES TEMPERATURA… ¿QUIERES AGUA?

—YO VOY—dije poniéndome de pie aún con el vaso en mi mano, me lo tomé de un sorbo dejando la casaca de mi amiga en el mueble. Me dirigí al bar improvisado en donde un sujeto servía lo que le pedían.

Después de tener un vaso de agua en mi mano divisé a Sophie acercándose a mí… _Lo que faltaba._

La saludé con la mano antes de irme al sillón azul donde antes estaba sentado, no tenía ganas de lidiar con dramas y no quería bailar. Black seguía en el suelo con la bandeja de panecillos en su mano, estaba bastante entretenido con algo en su celular. La botella de ron a su lado estaba a medio tomar.

Estaba por sentarme nuevamente cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

- _Ya llegué._

- _En realidad llegué hace media hora pero me había olvidado de enviarte un mensaje…_

Sonreí.

- _Lo siento._

Dudé un momento si dejarla en visto o responder con un emoji. Opté por una carita sonriente y un " _No problem_ " en cursiva.

Maka había decidido ir a casa, me dijo que debían entrenar el día de mañana y no podría levantarse temprano si llegaba en la madrugada. Había estado dispuesto a convencerla pero el auto había llegado por ella para llevarla a su hogar, así que no tuve más opción que despedirme.

Estaba seguro de que Black había estado hablándome todo el trayecto, sobre el nuevo juego que se había comprado con su primo. Pero había dejado de escucharlo en un momento, sólo recordaba sus muecas expresivas y sus comentarios algo exagerados e indecorosos. Con algunas opiniones de Jacqui y las risas de Kim… A quien por cierto había perdido de vista desde que llegamos, pero supongo que si algo malo pasara su mejor amiga me lo haría saber.

- _Recuerda seguir estudiando mañana… luego de la resaca (^_^)_

-Hahah… No habrá resaca, estudiaré sin problemas ;)

Otra canción conocida comenzó a sonar, Jacqui arrastró a Black para poder bailar y este con un par de panes en su mano, no opuso mucha resistencia.

Usualmente estas fiestas tendían a terminar a las tres de la madrugada para mí, usualmente así era. Porque no había alguien en mi humilde hogar que me regañara sobre llegar a esa hora o en el estado en el que llegaba. Tampoco es como si llegase en un estado parecido al de mi mejor amigo que a veces tomaba como si no hubiese mañana.

Sin embargo, me estaba dirigiendo ya ha la salida pues hoy me estaba aburriendo demasiado rápido… Sí, ya sé que hoy en día no es extraño que nuestra generación esté pegada a estos dispositivos móviles… Empero, personalmente no me he sentido tan apegado a mi celular, no desde que comencé a tener amigos como Kim, Jacqui y en especial Black*Star… A quien no le gustaba que le prestaran atención a medias cuando hablaba porque: _…CÓMO OSAS DESAFIAR A TU GRANDIOSO DIOS PRESTÁNDOLE SOLAMENTE UNA PARTE DE TU ATENCIÓN!?_ Así que en poco tiempo el celular se volvió un objeto sin mucha importancia para mí en cuanto entré al Shibusen.

— ¡¿Soul?!

Miré hacia atrás, chocando con los ojos verdes de mi mejor amiga.

Había podido escucharla bien aun cuando los oídos me zumbaban por el alto volumen del interior de la casa.

—Kim, ¿pasa algo?—pregunté acercándome a la entrada de la casa donde había estado antes también yo.

Ella balanceó su cabeza de un lado al otro y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es raro que te vayas tan temprano… Solo eso—dijo sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé… Es raro, no sé si me entiendas pero… Estoy algo aburrido.

Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces antes de jalarme del cuello de mi camisa para pegar su frente con la mía. Como lo había hecho mi otra mejor amiga hace un buen rato.

—Pues fiebre no es… ¿todo bien con tus padres?

—Sí—aseguré al tiempo que nos alejábamos del otro—. No es nada, tal vez mucho estudiar me hizo doler la cabeza.

Rió divertida antes de palmear mi hombro.

—Es lo más probable.

Me rasqué la nuca no muy seguro de mis propias palabras.

—Bueno, si es cansancio, lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa y descanses.

Asentí antes de despedirme, había pedido un taxi para poder llegar a mi departamento rápidamente.

Al llegar al edificio, subí cada escalón pensando en que hacía unas horas Maka había estado mirando atenta hacia afuera.

Las veces que mis amigos venían no tomaban muy en cuenta el panorama que se veía a través de las ventanas. Subíamos conversando sobre alguna serie o algún otro tema bastante trivial y sin mucho contenido. Cuando me daba cuenta, estábamos siempre al frente de mi puerta y así todos nos quedábamos pasando la tarde hablando sobre algún acontecimiento del día. A veces Kim aceptaba jugar videojuegos y los cuatro comenzábamos a pelearnos por pequeñeces como el puntaje de cada quien…

Ni siquiera el día que me había mudado aquí había sentido la necesidad de mirar por la ventana.

Mas, ahora que llegaba a las últimas escaleras, me fijaba en la vista que nunca había llamado mi atención.

Un silbido escapó de mis labios. _Vaya vista._

Sonreí de lado. _Gracias Maka._

Cierto, no le había agradecido por las clases de hoy.

Giré la llave de mi puerta y una vez dentro cerré esta, quitándome los zapatillas al tiempo que dejaba las llaves en la repisa. Mi sala me recibió tan solitaria como siempre, aún con mis cuadernos y algunos apuntes que mi profesora había hecho. Descubrí también que se había olvidado de su portaminas, estaba al lado de mi libro encima de su examen con un perfecto cien en la esquina superior.

Sentía una extrema curiosidad por saber en qué no era buena Albarn, porque no podía ser perfecta después de todo. Aunque era sencillo imaginarla llegando a una casa en donde sus padres la recibían con abrazos. Donde le preguntaban qué tal le había ido en el día o quizás algún hermano menor quien se le pegara bastante. Una familia bastante balanceada tanto emocionalmente como económicamente.

La sonrisa que compartía siempre con sus amigas era digna de envidiar, porque parecía ser una prueba innegable de su vida. Era feliz. Eso parecía. _Nunca juzgues un libro por la portada._ En su caso este ejemplo calzada perfectamente, pero hablando en sí de la frase, tal vez su vida no era tan perfecta. Tal vez sí. Lo que me hacía envidiarla un poco más, sí, admitía que le tenía un poquito de envidia.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté extrañamente feliz, la cabeza no me dolía y los oídos no me zumbaban mucho. Era bastante temprano para mí un sábado en el que no hacía más que ociar durante todo el día. Desayuné cereal con leche y me dispuse a leer los apuntes del día anterior.

El día se pasó tan aburrido como cualquier otro, un par de llamadas de mis amigos, contándome los pormenores de la fiesta. Al parecer Jacqui se había besado con el dueño del cumpleaños.

El domingo se pasó igual que el sábado, con la diferencia de que eran Jacqui y Black quienes venían después del almuerzo. Como cualquier domingo venían a jugar videojuegos, sólo que en esta ocasión jugaron ellos dos solos. Estaba resolviendo los ejercicios de mi examen para convencerme a mí mismo de que no tendría que pedirle ayuda a Maka. Ella tenía bastante en qué centrarse para estar perdiendo su tiempo con un chico que no quiso hacer algo por cambiar antes.

Para sorpresa mía, mis dos amigos dejaron el _play_ para sentarse a mi lado. Recién recordaba que la castaña era la tutora del peliceleste, por lo que se pusieron a resolver ejercicios.

Ya era lunes, primer día de la semana y me encontraba estacionando mi moto donde siempre. Y al igual que cualquier lunes, mi mejor amigo repartía autógrafos a quien se le cruzaba por el camino. Mientras que algunos lo miraban raro, huían de él o lo ignoraban, otros sonreían ya acostumbrados. _Se hace querer._

Entré al aula antes que él, quien se daría una vuelta más para "honrar a todos con su GRAN presencia" porque "todos merecían un pedacito de su tiempo para una buena semana".

—Buenas días, estudioso—bromeó la pelirrosada al verme entrar, estaba sentada sobre la mesa donde era su sitio al igual que O'Lantern. Ambas parecían haber estado hablando de mí por cómo molestaban.

Rodé los ojos dirigiéndome a mi lugar.

—Ya las quiero ver cuando supere sus promedios.

Las mejores amigas rieron a carcajadas mirándose entre ellas, comenzaron a imitar mi voz y lo que había dicho. Reí dejando mi mochila en mi lugar justo cuando el timbre sonaba y el autodenominado dios entraba con rapidez para no ser diseccionado.

Las primeras horas pasaron y el almuerzo llegó antes de lo esperado.

Subimos como de costumbre al último piso de la escuela para almorzar. Kim solía traer almuerzo para los cuatro, venía de una gran familia y tres almuerzos más no le hacían diferencia. Era así desde que nos hicimos amigos, es decir, después de que termináramos el primer año de secundaria.

—Chicos—llamó emocionada esta misma—, ya se acerca el… ¡Festival Cultural!

Mi mejor amigo también aplaudió divertido, era siempre su época favorita para repartir pines con sus iniciales.

— ¿Qué creen que vamos a hacer este año?—cuestionó con ensoñación, parecía bastante interesada.

—Debe ser algo… _cool_ —dijo mi otra mejor amiga mirándome divertida, esa palabra se les había pegado a ambas después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo—. No bromeó Evans, no me mires así.

—Te ves graciosa diciendo: _cool—_ dije rodando los ojos, ella me empujó de un hombro.

—Pero es que me refiero a que debe ser genial… ¡Es nuestro último año!

 _Touché._

Las dos féminas comenzaron a lanzar un montón de ideas, a pesar de que ni siquiera en clases se había hablado del evento. Ellas parecían tener una idea fija de lo que querían para ese día. Un grito llama mi atención cuando ya hemos terminado de almorzar los cuatro. Ellas se miran emocionadas antes de despedirse de nosotros e irse corriendo a quién sabe dónde.

Star comenzó a hablar sobre una nueva serie que iban a comenzar a transmitir hoy, hablamos de eso al bajar las escaleras. Las mismas donde una vez nos cruzamos con…

—Maka—saludé cuando me miró algo sorprendida.

Levantó su mano sonriente.

—Soul—respondió antes de ponerse de pie, porque estaba sentada en los escalones—, ¿estudiaste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Un poco—desestimé, luego caí en cuenta de que a mi lado estaba el peor amigo de la historia.

— ¿UN POCO?—inquirió burlón antes de poner una mano en mi hombro y mirar a la peliceniza—. Este viejo se la pasó estudiando todo el domingo, hasta Jacqui me obligó a estudiar al verlo tan concentrado.

Golpeé a Black en el estómago levemente antes de girarme a ver mi _profesora._

Se estaba mordiendo el labio, como si aguantase la risa. _Esto no es cool, gracias Black._

—Bueno, está bien, ¿no?—preguntó mirándome fijamente, ladeando el rostro.

—Espero no arruine mi reputación—solté sarcástico.

—Tú la arruinaste cuando aceptaste salir con Sophie.

Esta vez las tres chicas rieron, lo que me hizo cuestionarme por qué Black*Star era mi mejor amigo.

/Maka/

Traté con todas mis fuerzas no reírme, no debe estar siendo muy cómoda la situación para el peliblanco. Pero la forma en la que lo decía su amigo y sus gestos eran demasiado graciosos, Soul tenía amigos peculiares.

El timbre sonó y bajamos los cinco al pasadizo en donde teníamos clases, Liz se apartó de nosotros y se fue a sus clases. Tsubaki y yo caminamos junto con los dos chicos de nuestra clase, extrañamente Tsubaki había encontrado un tema en común. Sobre una serie que estrenarían hoy por televisión.

Una vez en el aula todos se sentaron, porque eran las dos últimas horas de clases y eran con nuestro preciado tutor.

—Examen sorpresa.

Y pronunciando aquellas dos palabras mágicas. Casi todo el salón compartía un mismo pensamiento.

Saqué mi cartuchera, intentando en vano encontrar mi portaminas, había estado utilizando el lápiz de Tsubaki. Pero ella lo necesitaría para el examen.

—Maka-chan—llamó mi amiga detrás de mí entre susurros.

Al girarme la encontré con mi portaminas. Sonreí antes de intercambiarlo por su lápiz.

Había una pequeña hoja enrollada alrededor del portaminas.

" _Lo dejaste en mi mesa el viernes. SE."_

Guardé el papel en el bolsillo de la falda y recibí la hoja del examen.

Eran casi los mismos ejercicios que había hecho con Evans el viernes en la noche en su departamento.

Los ejercicios no eran otros que los que usualmente dejaba de tarea pero nadie hacía, claro que estaban algo trabajosos. Y ese era un problema para mí, tenía que irme en cuarenta minutos para poder tomar el autobús con el equipo de vóley. Teníamos un partido en una de las escuelas de _Las Vegas_ y el camino era relativamente largo.

Miré el reloj en la parte superior de la pizarra y suspiré, sólo tenía que concentrarme y todo estaría bien. No había estudiado pero, como había dicho antes, eran los que dejaba de tarea, que yo SI hacía.

Iba por la pregunta diez cuando mi vista se desvió del examen, como de costumbre descansaba unos segundos. Mis ojos se dirigieron a un punto en específico, mi _alumno._ Estaba mirando su examen con una sonrisa de satisfacción… _¿Había terminado…? ¡MAKA!_

Sí. Debía concentrarme, debía irme.

Terminé el examen sin mucho apuro, dando una ojeada a todas las preguntas antes de ponerme de pie y meter la cartuchera con mi portaminas dentro a mi mochila. Había metido todos los cuadernos y libros que necesitaba antes de ir a almorzar, precaviendo que algo como esto sucediera. Tomé la hoja de permiso para salir del aula y con la mochila en el hombro y en mi otra mano la hoja de mi examen me dirigí al escritorio de Stein.

El de anteojos me miró curioso al entregarle la hoja del permiso. Asintió y levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

—Suerte—soltó antes de que yo saliera en rumbo al estacionamiento, donde seguro estaban ya las chicas en el bus.

Nygus me esperaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta del transporte color negro con pequeñas calaveras blancas debajo de cada ventana. El autobús era tan peculiar como la escuela misma, tenían que hacer juego con esta después de todo, ¿no? Pero eso no eran lo más interesante, sino sus llantas de cara blanca. También estaban esos cómodos asientos aterciopelados, rojos carmesí… _Iguales a los ojos de Soul… ¿Qué?_

Una vez dentro las chicas gritaron de emoción al verme, soltando cosas como:

—Al fin llegó la protagonista.

— ¡Llegó la reina!

— ¡Maka-senpai en acción!

Me senté al lado de Eruka, quien también iba en el mismo año que yo y había entrado en el mismo año también al equipo. A ella si la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo, porque nuestras madres se conocían desde hace mucho. Debido a esto ella también terminó en el Shibusen al igual que yo.

—Siempre haciéndote de esperar-geko.

Rodé los ojos antes de sentir como rugía el motor.

—Tenía examen de química.

—Stein de veras que está loco-geko—dijo con ironía antes de amarrarse sus cabellos albinos en una cola alta.

El trayecto sería largo, así lo recordaba de los años anteriores. Así que me puse los audífonos antes de que comenzara a andar el bus, porque mi amiga no era de hablar mucho en el trayecto… Sino era más de quedarse dormida en mi hombro como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. No me molestaba puesto que al contrario de Elizabeth que babeaba al dormir, Frog mantenía su boca cerrada.

Escuchando música no pensaba mucho en el panorama desértico de Nevada.

La primera vez que viajamos hacia Las Vegas, la peliblanca y yo éramos apenas unas niñas. Debido a que el Shibusen era una escuela completa, es decir, tenía primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Habían tres equipos de voleibol femenino, al igual que los demás clubes deportivos en la escuela.

Mi afición al deporte no comenzó por alguna admiración a alguien mayor a mí, tampoco porque habían deseos ocultos como algún chico o caerle bien a todo el mundo. No era buena muy buena en la clase de educación física, me mantenía en el promedio. Pero mi amiga de la infancia había llegado con un valón de vóley para mi cumpleaños número ocho y había compartido como de costumbre su afición conmigo.

Solamente que al entrar al equipo Eruka comenzó a contarme lo genial que era detener los remates o los saques de cada contrincante. En quien podrían confiar para que la oportunidad de contratacar llegara, no me sorprendió que llegara a ser libero en poco tiempo… Lo que sí, ser capitana no tenía mucho sentido, pero sé que todo es culpa de la peliblanca.

—Bien chicas, recuerden que confiarse de estas niñas no las llevará a ningún lado—dijo Nygus calmada, cuando el bus se había detenido frente a un gimnasio—. Haberles ganado el año anterior, no les da la ventaja este año porque es evidente que tratarán de que los resultados sean opuestos.

La mirada celeste de la entrenadora se posó en mí y de no ser por la peliblanca ya despierta que me golpeó ligeramente con su codo en el brazo, no me hubiese animado a nada.

—Llegó el momento que estuvimos esperando niñas—dije sonriendo—, el momento en que todas esas tardes de entrenamiento deben dar frutos… Hemos trabajado mucho para poder sentirnos seguras al llegar aquí, no lo piensen mucho al estar en el partido, no tienen por qué dudar de que podemos ganar.

— ¡Ánimos chicas!—gritó a mi lado la más animada poniéndose de pie también—. ¡El oro será nuestro!—exclamó con las mismas fuerzas con su puño en el aire, todas hicieron lo mismo gritando.

Susurré un "gracias" a mi amiga, quien me guiñó un ojo, siempre tendía a alargar los discursos.

Bajamos todas y yo me dirigí al baño más cercano a cambiarme de ropa, pues al haber llegado con las justas no me había cambiado. Rápidamente me quité aquella falda azul junto con la corbata roja y blusa… Caminé fuera del baño de chicas con las rodilleras negras en mi mano y mi cabello aun suelto, ya con los shorts ridículamente cortos y el polo con una línea horizontal debajo del número ocho.

— ¡Capitana!

Reconocí el grito cargado de ironía justo al mismo tiempo que detenía el balón de líneas blancas y rojas con mi mano libre.

—Buenos reflejos, muy buenos-geko—dijo aplaudiendo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Entrecerré los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, nos dirigimos rápidamente a donde podíamos entrenar por unos quince minutos antes de entrar a la cancha para el primer partido. Me puse las rodilleras y me sujeté el cabello, antes de comenzar el calentamiento.

Pronto llegó el momento de jugar, cómo había dicho antes Nygus, el partido de ahora era con quienes jugamos el año pasado. Las de primero no las conocían, sería un nuevo desafío para todas porque las de tercer año ya no estaban. Justamente con quienes jugábamos este año eran las mismas del año anterior, porque no habían ninguna de tercer año en el torneo pasado en su equipo.

Empezaba sacando una chica de primer año, a quién todas le dimos ánimos para un buen servicio.

Y aunque el servicio estuvo perfecto como de costumbre para ella, la capitana del equipo contrario la detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa. Era obvio ahora que no sería tan fácil como el año anterior.

Aun así, ganamos el primer set, 32-30, sí, fue complicado.

Teníamos ahora que cambiar de lado de la cancha y Nygus nos estaba dando indicaciones cuando…

— ¡TÚ PUEDES, MAKAAAAAAAAA!

Nuestra entrenadora se quedó en silencio al igual que todas para voltear en dirección a donde estaban un grupo de chicos gritando. No eran muchos, unas diez personas que ahora gritaban por el Shibusen. Entre ellos, Tsubaki, Elizabeth, Kid, junto a Soul y Black*Star para sorpresa mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Déjenme decirles que estoy…—Stein parecía buscar las palabras correctas, como si nunca las hubiese usado—…sorprendido.

Sentí como todos, incluyéndome, mirábamos curiosos al frente, en su dirección.

No había nada nuevo en él, misma bata blanca. Mismo lentes circulares sin mucha montura. Mismo cabello de extraña tonalidad gris acomodado con su usual peinado… Pero sonreía, Frank Stein, profesor de química de preparatoria sonreía. Y no era esa sonrisa macabra que nos mostraba a todos cada vez que anunciaba alguna de sus locas ideas para diseccionar o sobre algún alumno que tendría que ser su asistente por el resto del año. Tampoco la que ponía cuando anunciaba quienes desaprobarían el curso… Era una sonrisa amable.

—Comencemos con los trece alumnos con bajas calificaciones…

Miré a Soul, quien parecía estar dormido por como su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos. Atrás de él, Black*Star parecía estar pegándole stickers en la espalda a su mejor amigo sin que se diese cuenta.

—Hay cuatro alumnos que merecen la pena ser reconocidos, pero de todas maneras me complace anunciar que no hay ningún desaprobado en este examen—anunció—. Lo que es bastante extraño puesto que era uno sorpresa y la mayoría aquí no parecía muy interesado en sacar un aprobatorio…

Stein comenzó a nombrar las notas de cada chico, la mayoría de estos habían aprobado con las justas pero gritaban eufóricos. Parecía que eran las mejores notas en todas sus vidas.

Estos gritos eufóricos despertaron a Evans, quien justo en ese momento sintió el tercer sticker que el peliceleste le pegaba en la espalda. Me mordí el labio para no reír en ese momento por como el peliblanco lo había golpeado y ahora intentaba quitarse las otras pegatinas de la espalda.

Recordaba aun en mi cabeza como habían gritado ambos eufóricos a lo largo del partido, donde llegamos a jugar tres sets porque el equipo contrario ganó uno de estos. Fue bastante complicado al fin de cuentas pero nos hicimos paso entre todos para poder lograr lo que queríamos. Luego de ellas nos tocó jugar con otro equipo bastante complicado, pero también logramos el mejor de los resultados, aunque nuestro último set estuvimos bastante nerviosas por cómo se acercaron ellas primero a los veinte puntos.

Definitivamente no me esperaba verlos animando en el partido, empero no podría verlos hoy tal vez, porque me tendría que ir a penas sonara el timbre. Ellos aún seguirían en clases por lo que sería imposible verlos gritando nuevamente.

—…Black*Star—llamó el profesor desde el frente con una sonrisa, la misma que a todos nos sorprendía—, felicidades, es la nota más alta en lo que lleva de mi curso. Setenta y nueve.

El joven abrió sus ojos y gritó que nadie podría superar aquel rendimiento en tan poco tiempo. Luego pareció buscar algo con la mirada y cuando lo encontró corrió hacia él- Corrijo. Ella. Pues ahora se encontraba abrazando a su amiga castaña quien pedía avergonzada que lo soltara, mientras él seguía repitiendo que debía ser reconocida por haber ayudado a un Dios.

Minutos después en que la mayoría había reído ante la escena, Black*Star caminaba hacia adelante con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Cuando la hoja estuvo en su mano, la levantó hacia arriba y se puso en una pose muy graciosa, volvieron a reír todos. Antes de dirigirse a su asiento nuevamente se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Jacqueline y la besó en la cabeza, ella nuevamente le regañó. Esta vez él se alejó pero aun con su típica energía, hasta llegar a su lugar donde le restregó el examen en la cara a su mejor amigo.

—Bien, ahora los demás exámenes…—continuó.

¿Y Soul?

El miedo me inundó por unos segundos, porque tal vez él no estaba dentro de la categoría que mejoró sino tal vez de los que no tienen oportunidad. No, Soul había demostrado que podía lograr más que eso.

Él también parecía nervioso por como golpeaba el pupitre con sus dedos rápidamente, intentando verse despreocupado al mirar al frente.

—Señor Ford—llamó Stein.

Ox se puso de pie y camino hacia el frente bastante confiado, pero al llegar se mueca de confusión se hizo presente. Era obvio que no era la nota que quería.

—Señorita Albarn, entiendo que estuviste apurada y por eso sacaste un noventa y nueve… Sin embargo—agregó mientras dejaba mi examen en mi mesa, en realidad yo estaba bastante satisfecha—, déjeme decirle que debe sentirse orgullosa de poder lograr que alguien como Evans saque la mejor nota de la clase.

Y al contrario de segundos atrás, en donde todos festejaban sus resultados, gritando, riendo y gastando bromas con quienes fueron tutores… Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Yo sólo miraba a mi alumno y este me mantenía la mirada al parecer también sin poder creerlo hasta que Stein dejó caer su hoja en su pupitre.

—Felicidades Evans, espero puedas seguir con este rendimiento.

No fue el dueño del examen quien lo vio primero, sino su amigo quien se lo quitó a penas él lo había tenido.

— ¡¿CIEEEEN?!—exclamó bastante sorprendido—. ¿¡CÓMO OSAS GANARLE A TU GRAN DIOS!?

El timbre sonó, anunciaba el cambio de hora y yo me tenía que ir a cambiar.

—Antes de que se vayan, recuerden que aún queda el trabajo de investigación, los temas los repartiré en la siguiente clase, pero vayan formando parejas.

Me colgué mi mochila en el hombro ya lista y el otro maletín también antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño. Me encontré con Anastasia y Ponera, ambas de segundo año quienes me sonrieron al verme, después de un par de palabras las tres comenzamos a cambiarnos. Los vestidores del gimnasio también les quedaban lejos a ellas así que corrieron al baño más cercano. Anastasia era colocadora desde primer año, nos fue de gran ayuda porque cuando yo estaba en primero la colocadora de tercero se retiraba. Ponera jugaba de bloqueadora central, es bastante alta y nos servía eso bastante desde que llegó.

Las esperé a ambas afuera del baño, mientras también buscaba una liga para mi cabello.

— ¡Maka!—gritó alguien en el pasillo, era algo complicado saber quién, era el primer receso y habían muchas personas—. ¡Maka!—insistió la misma voz masculina, que segundos después reconocí como la de Soul.

Llegó a mi lado abriéndose paso entre las personas, me miró de arriba abajo y pareció entender la razón por la cual ya estaba en el salón.

— ¿Partido a esta hora?

—Dentro de unas tres horas para ser exactos.

Dejó escapar un silbido bastante sorprendido.

—Suerte, entonces—dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndome su puño.

Sonreí y choqué el mío con el de él.

—Te buscaba porque-

— ¡Maka-senpai, ya terminamos…!—ambas salieron del baño y miraron a Soul unos segundos, luego a mí y luego a Soul—. ¡Y ya nos vamos!—gritaron antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida entre la multitud.

El timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que todos parecían volver a sus aulas, pude llegar a verlas voltear en el pasadizo por esta misma razón.

—Gracias.

Me giré a mirarlo, se rascaba la nuca y sonreía algo apagado.

—Te debo ese cien a ti—dijo asintiendo—. Pero no te buscaba para eso, quería saber si tenías pareja para hacer la investigación de Stein.

— ¿Quieres agruparte conmigo?

—No lo tomes a mal, no es que sea convenido, pero entiendo mejor cuando tú me lo explicas, no te voy a dejar haciendo el trabajo sola… No sería nada _cool._

Escuché que gritaban mi nombre desde lejos antes de chocar con los ojos de Eruka quien me tomaba de la mano para correr a la entrada. No esperaba que Soul también tomara mi otra mano para que no me alejara del todo, tenía que darle una respuesta… _¿Y Tsubaki con quién haría grupo?_

—Escuché a una chica pidiéndole ayuda a Nakatsukasa, le dijo que te preguntaría a ti primero así que…

—Maka, debemos irnos—insistió la peliblanca mientras sonreía divertida, era obvio que para ella la situación era muy cómica y luego comenzaría a hacerme preguntas. Como la primera vez que vio a Soul en el gimnasio.

—Está bien, acepto—dije antes de soltarme y correr con Eruka—. ¡Escogemos el tema en la noche!—grité antes de girar, no sin antes haber visto su característica sonrisa de tiburón.

Sonreí inconscientemente por ello.

—La capitana ahora tiene novio…—comenzó Frog—…y no es nada más ni nada menos que Soul _Eater._

—Cállate, solo haremos grupo.

 _Eso y nada más._

* * *

 **Hmm... Maka-chi piensa que solamente serán pareja para su investigación de química. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Prometo actualizar en esta semana, fácil dentro de un toque cuelgo el siguiente capítulo que se llama "Segundo intento". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creen ustedes? Por cierto, Ponera y Anastasia no son personajes creados, Anastasia es de Soul Eater NOT y Ponera del manga de Soul Eater.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **PD. Tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**


	4. Segundo intento

**¡TA-DÁN! Tenía ganas de seguir, y aquí está. Kiriha-chan se ha prometido a sí misma ser más cumplida y espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo :D**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU), ligero Ooc, algunas lisurillas por ahí (por eso T)**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

 **Química explosiva  
** **Capítulo 4: Segundo intento.**

/Maka/

— ¡ANIIIIIIIAAAAAA!—gritó Eruka con fuerza cuando logró levantar el balón al aire de manera impecable.

La rubia supo que sólo tenía dos opciones, colocar hacia el centro donde estaba Rachel esperando o hacer una finta. También claro podía elevar el balón un poco detrás de ella para que yo rematara, pero su colocación debía ser un poco más lejos que para la castaña.

Y así como nadie creería que lo haría, me lo pasó hacia mí y rematé, llegando a los 29 cuando el equipo contrario estaba en 27. En el tercer set. Ganamos.

Todas gritamos eufóricas como si fuese el partido final, pero es que a este equipo no le habíamos podido ganar el año pasado. Y ahora había sido tan complicado cuando volvimos a perder el primer set que por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos. Claro que cuando ganamos en el segundo set todo fue menos negativo, logrando el actual resultado.

—Apesto—dijo para sí misma mi amiga a mi lado.

—De hecho, hueles terrible—dije mientras subíamos al bus.

En esta ocasión no se quedaba dormida ninguna, tal vez porque estaban demasiado sorprendidas por todo. También había sido el único partido de hoy y aún les quedaban unas pocas energías, para cantar como lo hacían ahora. Teniendo a nuestra libero y nuestra rematadora de primer año como voces principales, el trayecto no se hizo tan largo.

—Maka-senpai—llamó Tsugumi, una pequeña de segundo año que estaba trabajando duro para ser libero—. Él no era su amigo de ayer, creo que también estuvo en el gimnasio una vez…

— ¡A ver, a ver!—dijo emocionada Eruka acercándose a la misma ventana que yo.

—Lo olvidé… Cenaríamos hoy.

Todas me miraron un momento antes de comenzar a gritar y mi amiga a picarme las mejillas con diversión.

—Na esh mi navia~—soltó palabra por palabra cargada en sarcasmo—. ¿Y cómo que por qué cenarán juntos? ¿Ehhh?

—Porque debemos-

—Capitana traviesaaa~—molestó Shaula, bloqueadora central también de segundo año como Ponera, interrumpiéndome.

Soul se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando desde la ventana del autobús, pero en vez de responderle el saludo que me dio al verme volteé el rostro. Y le pegué a Frog en su cabeza, quién inmediatamente me replicó que debía reservarme los remates para los balones y su cabezo no lo era. El equipo río entretenido mientras el carro se detenía en el estacionamiento, el mismo donde Soul apoyado en su moto de seguro me esperaba.

Bajamos primero Eruka y yo quienes despedimos a las menores, recordándoles que sólo nos quedaba un último partido. Todas chocando nuestras manos cuando bajaban del autobús, también se despedían de Nygus y Mifune, este último era un profesor que le gustaba mantenernos al margen de problemas. Evitaba que bajaran nuestros promedios, esto iba más para Shaula, Ponera y Tsugumi, aunque a esta última la ayudaba Rachel.

Estaba dispuesta a chocar palmas con Eruka, se iba en dirección contraria, pues yo tenía que irme con-

—Maka—llamó alguien detrás de mí.

Su semblante sereno y su sonrisa implacable causaban siempre gran conmoción con muchas de las chicas en el equipo. Pero no era mi caso, aunque admitía que le tenía un gran respeto por ser el _manager_ de nuestro equipo.

—Asura, no te he visto en toda la noche—exclamó mi amiga con las manos en la cintura—. Eres tan invisible como de costumbre.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema…

Se destacaba siempre por ser tan calmado y nunca soltar comentarios que provocaran a otra persona.

—…hablarte no es primordial para mí, rana.

Excepto con Eruka.

—Calla, demonio.

—Lo que sea—desestimó mientras la apartaba empujándola con una mano en su cabeza—. Te quería dar esto, Maka—dijo extendiéndome mi toalla blanca de franjas verdes—, la dejaste en la banca.

Asentí susurrando un gracias.

— ¿Y por qué rayos no se la diste antes?

—Porque estabas haciendo de loca y necesitaba algo de qué reírme.

—Senpai, no debería molestar a Eruka-senpai—dijo una segunda voz masculina también bajando del autobús.

—Qué lindo eres, Akane-kun—comentó la peliblanca mientras lo abrazaba—. Ojalá hubieses sido tú nuestro manager en estos tres años.

El manager actual y la libero siguieron discutiendo por unos minutos más en los que no sabía como detenerlos.

— ¿Soul?

Me giré mirando detrás de mí, el joven de cabello albino alborotado caminaba aun con su uniforme. Lo que me hizo cuestionarme si había estado aquí hasta estas horas.

— ¿Akane?—preguntó Soul mirando al menor presente, quien lo había nombrado—. ¿Es por eso que ya no vas los domingos a jugar?

El pelinegro de lentes sonrió de lado asintiendo.

—Creo que se lo dije a Black, pero no me prestó atención… Ya sabes—dijo antes de poner una mano en su cintura y la otra levantarla hacia el cielo—: UN DIOS COMO YO SÓLO DEBE SABER LO ESCENCIAL—exclamó con un tono de voz muy conocido.

— ¿Eres familiar de Black*Star?—pregunté sin creerlo, sus personalidades eran distintas.

Asintió en silencio nuevamente.

—Y, Evans, ¿es cierto tienen química?

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano, arrastrándola a lo largo de mi rostro con pesadez. Era bastante molesto tener que escucharla decir este tipo de comentarios, pero sabía que seguiría insistiendo dijera lo que dijera para explicarle la realidad.

— ¿Huh?

—No le hagas caso, molestar es su especialidad.

—Hasta tu amiga lo dice—detalló el pelinegro mayor girando su cabeza en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

—Makaaa… ¿Cómo puedes decir esto de mí?—dijo melodramáticamente mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello—. Después de tantos años juntas, el _bullying_ no es necesario en nuestra amistad—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

No recuerdo cuanto duró aquella conversación, pero pronto nos dividimos, yo me fui en la moto de Soul junto con este mismo. Eruka, a regañadientes, aceptó que Asura la acompañara a su casa y Akane se fue a la parada del autobús. Según el peliblanco su casa no quedaba lejos.

El día anterior en clase de Stein habíamos acordado hacer la tarea este día porque llegaba menos cansada de lo normal porque sólo tendría un partido. Y él había dicho que podríamos cenar juntos en su casa si comprábamos algo, me negué rotundamente con la excusa de no querer gastar en algo que no nos llenase del todo. Sugirió entonces que la comida hecha en casa siempre salía más económica que la que venía por _delivery_ y no me quedó más que aceptar.

Cada uno había investigado por su parte, habíamos quedado que haríamos el material de la exposición juntos. Aunque justo coincidía con la fecha de mi último partido, así que tenía que exponer él solo, se lo comenté el mismo día que el profesor dijo que escogiéramos el tema. Lo convencí de que podría buscar a otra persona, aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar de pareja, bueno, traté de convencerlo consiguiendo una negativa. Así que llegado el día tendría que exponer él por su cuenta, me dijo que eso subiría su promedio y no dejaría que el mío bajase.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Lo suficiente para no morir de hambre—admitió él en lo que metíamos verduras al carrito.

—Cierto, vives solo—recordé escogiendo entre dos paquetes de carne en trozos.

— ¿Tú sabes?

—Tsubaki-chan me enseñó cuando nos hicimos amigas, fuimos a su casa junto Liz-chan y preparamos curry y _hot-pot._ Se le da mejor la comida oriental, ya sabes, tiene raíces japonesas.

Él asintió mientras seguía empujando el carrito de compras.

Nos dirigimos a la caja a pagar, habíamos decidido que nos dividiríamos el total de lo gastado, así fue como pagamos. Nuevamente en su moto nos dirigimos a su departamento y subimos los cinco pisos hablando sobre el proyecto de química, teníamos más o menos todo listo. Teníamos que unir las partes.

Una vez dentro del departamento ambos aceptamos hacer la cena primero y luego ocuparnos de la tarea. El curry salió bien, más rápido por ser los dos cocinando, apoyándonos para que nos tomara menos tiempo y poder comenzar el trabajo grupal. Soul había sacado su laptop y podíamos avanzar.

—Yo creo que solo deberíamos poner esta parte de la definición—dije sentada de rodillas en la alfombra en donde estuve sentada al apoyarlo para el examen—. Solo debe ir lo esencial y que sea con tus propias palabras, para que sea más fácil de recordar.

—Bien, entonces solo nos faltarían imágenes—concluyó el mientras comía lo último de su plato—. Definitivamente sacaré un noventa o más, pero te aseguro que será la exposición más _cool_ de todas.

Reí antes de continuar con mi cena.

—Maka, tu celular está sonando.

Suspiré antes de mirar la pantalla y rodar los ojos, rechazando la llamada por quinta vez en el día. No quería lidiar con esta llamada un día antes de un importante partido. Solamente quería terminar con esta tarea, ir a mi casa, bañarme y dormir.

— ¿Alguien indeseable?

Parpadeé confusa al mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—pregunté sin dejar de mirar sus ojos carmesí.

—En lo poco que llevo conociéndote, nunca te había visto fruncir las cejas—dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano, cuyo codo estaba apoyado en el sofá detrás de nosotros—. Parece que si hay cosas que molestan a Maka Albarn.

Reí secamente antes de ponerme de pie, llevándome los platos conmigo. Mientras yo lavaba, Soul terminaría las diapositivas para mañana y lo guardaría en su USB, yo también haría lo mismo por si las moscas. De todas maneras no dudaba mucho de que él se olvidara de algo tan importante, no parecía ese tipo de personas… Aunque hace unas horas casi se le quema el curry.

—De veras… Puedo llevarte a tu casa—dijo nuevamente.

Luego de haber terminado, había insistido en conducir hasta mi casa, pero me había negado muchas veces. Claro que no había podido discutir con eso de que era tarde e irme sola en un taxi, aunque era bastante seguro en mi opinión.

—En serio, el Shibusen está bien, debo hacer algo—comenté sonriente—. Gracias por traerme.

Él asintió antes de arrancar el motor y manejar en la misma dirección en la que me había traído. De verdad debía hacer algo en el Shibusen antes de ir a casa.

Al día siguiente me levanté como de costumbre temprano y después de un baño, desayunar y ya con el uniforme puesto me dirigí a la gran escuela de la ciudad de la muerte.

Había algo raro el día de hoy, sentía que todas volteaban en mi dirección al verme subir las escaleras y murmuraban… Siempre había tratado de mantener un perfil bajo, claro que ser la capitana del equipo femenino de preparatoria no ayudaba mucho. _Eruka tiene la culpa._

—Maka—saludó alguien cuando llegué a mi casillero.

Soul llegaba con un semblante cansado, parecía también haber pequeñas marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

— ¿Te amaneciste?—pregunté cerrando mi casillero.

Él asintió antes de taparse la boca soltando un gran bostezo, me hizo bostezar a mí también antes de comenzar a caminar a nuestra primera clase. Teníamos literatura con Marie-sensei, una de mis profesoras favoritas y aunque trate de mantener mi mente en el libro que estabas leyendo en este trimestre… No pude evitar seguir percatándome de las distintas miradas sobre nosotros, claro que el albino no parecía interesado por como miraba despreocupado al frente.

—Soul…

— ¿Qué?—preguntó mirándome.

Tal vez yo estaba loca.

—Nada, olvídalo—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El frunció sus cejas albinas antes de acercar su rostro al mío más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar.

Mis mejillas ardieron, de alguna manera oía más murmullos y sentía más miradas. Mi pulso se había acelerado y mi mente ya no podía concentrarse en ningún libro sino en sus rubíes sobre mis ojos que debían estar abiertos como platos.

—Aléjate—sentencié seria poniendo una mano en su rostro, alejándolo y yo alejándome de él.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó detrás de mí, porque se había detenido cuando yo comencé a caminar—. ¿Puse nerviosa a la capitana?

Un tic se apoderó de mi mejilla izquierda y no pude evitar golpearlo con el libro que tenía entre mis brazos.

— ¡Mierda!—gritó encogiéndose adolorido—. Se nota que eres rematadora—se quejó sobando su cabeza—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Maka-chop—dijo una tercera y cuarta voz detrás de nosotros.

Asura y Kid estaban caminando juntos a su clase.

—Procura no hacerla enojar, tiene un mal genio—recomendó Kid mirándome serio y con las manos en ambos lados de su cintura.

—Me doy cuenta, nos vemos en clase—dijo levantando su mano, acercándose a sus dos amigas, quienes salían del baño de chicas en ese instante.

Suspiré antes de girarme a los dos jóvenes, quienes me miraban de brazos cruzados, como si intentaran decirme algo con sus miradas. Pero no era buena con eso de las miradas, y Elizabeth podía asegurarlo dando todas las ocasiones en donde le había fallado como mejor amiga. Mi intuición femenina no me suele servir de mucho… De nada, en realidad.

— ¿Estás con Evans?

Sentí que mi rostro se deformaba ante la pregunta de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Dis-cul-pa?

—Solo responde—solicitó sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos topacios.

—No—dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, riendo un poco ante la ridícula idea—. ¿Por qué tanta rareza tan temprano en la mañana?

Kid me miró sin despegar sus ojos, abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—No es na-

—Kid quiere saber eso porque lo escuchamos en la entrada—interrumpió el pelinegro más alto—. En realidad también sentía curiosidad por lo de ayer. Parece que otros chicos del colegio también los vieron y han comenzado este extraño rumor.

— ¿Es en serio?

Ambos asintieron. Yo estaba sorprendida y algo interesada con respecto a lo que mi nuevo amigo pensara.

—No te preocupes, como cualquier otro rumor, se esfumará el otro mes.

Espero que así sea, de lo contrario sería complicado para mí. Nunca había tenido que sobrellevar un rumor, mucho menos uno amoroso, era la ventaja de mantener un perfil bajo.

Al entrar al aula, supe que ansiaría el siguiente mes. Las miradas de mis compañeros eran difíciles de ignorar y sobre todo después de que llegara Thompson a gran velocidad y con una mirada que supe descifrar como nunca. Sería comienzo de mi interrogatorio y no tenía clases con Stein como para usarlo de excusa para no perderme el primer periodo. Este sería un largo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Chicas…—llamé nuevamente, nadie me hizo caso, siguieron mirando tristes la copa de plata que sostenía Eruka.

Esta última me miró frunciendo los labios.

Tomé aire desde el fondo de mis pulmones al tiempo que Asura y Akane se tapaban los oídos.

— ¡CHICAAAAAS!—grité con todo lo que daban mis pulmones, esta vez tuve su atención—. Al fin—dije sonriendo—, ¿por qué rayos tienen esas caras? ¿Qué no es este el primer torneo del año?

Pude ver a Ania apretando los labios y su nariz goteando un poco. Rachel si estaba llorando, al igual que algunas de primer año, las demás se veían tan desanimadas o menos que ellas.

—Podemos reponernos—dije convencida—, esto es solo la muestra de que tenemos oportunidad de ganar… ¿No lo hemos dado todo hoy?—pregunté mirándolas a todas, distinguí la sonrisa de Nygus—. Podemos llegar a nuestro objetivo si así nos lo proponemos… Esto es solo el comienzo. Quiten esas caras que debemos sonreír.

—A ninguna le va a gustar tener una mueca fea en la foto, ¿verdad?

Pronto las caras cambiaron, las palabras de Eruka siempre eran necesarias. Choqué puños con mi mano derecha y luego posamos juntas para que nos tomara la foto.

—Todas digan: ¡Maka es fea!—exclamó divertida la peliblanca antes de que disparan el flash.

Todas sonrieron.

Este último partido habíamos dado el cien por ciento, yo sentía que lo había dado todo de mí. Había habido errores como de costumbre, pero ponernos a pensar en este momento sobre qué debimos haber hecho no nos llevaría a ningún lugar. Los resultados eran estos y podíamos todavía ganar el siguiente torneo.

Entregué el trofeo a las menores, las de primer año y me quedé al final con Eruka, sabía que ella sentía la peor presión de todas. Era nuestra guardiana, y quien cargaba siempre con lo peor, así lo veíamos todas. Y en este momento era obvio que eso pasaba.

—Si te digo que no es tu culpa, ¿quitarás esa cara?—pregunté empujando la puerta del baño.

Claro que no planeaba encontrarme con la extraña capitana del equipo con el que acabábamos de perder. Junto con la rematadora y _As_ de su equipo, quien parecía también sorprendida al vernos. No sabía qué rayos decir para que mi amiga de la infancia no saliera corriendo de aquel incómodo momento. Sabía que estaba odiando la sonrisa de la rematadora.

—No sé lidiar con esto…—dijo la capitana mirando en otra dirección.

Cuando dije que era extraña era porque de veras me parecía extraña, tampoco tenía mucho qué decir puesto que sentía que nos parecíamos. Solo físicamente claro, porque estoy segura de que no me veo tan apagada como ella.

—Ganaremos—dije tomando de la mano a mi amiga, manteniendo la mirada fija a la que estaba a su lado.

—Eh… Entonces las veremos en la siguiente temporada—canturreó divertida, arrastrando a la pelirrosada de la mano—, Shibu- _girls_.

Cuando salieron del baño solté una gran cantidad de aire contenido.

— ¿Shibu-girls?—cuestionó la libero—. Y yo que creía que tú eres pésima con los apodos.

—Y… estás de vuelta—dije empujándola divertida, ella me devolvió el gesto.

Caminamos juntas al autobús y ambas fuimos las que tratamos de animar al grupo. Shaula y Ania se nos unieron y fue fácil que las de primer año se dejaran llevar por las canciones que las de segundo año comenzaban.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del día anterior, el viaje se hizo eterno cuando dejamos de cantar. Queríamos animarlas, pero también nos sentíamos afectadas por el desenlace del torneo. De todas maneras no habrían muchas personas en este momento en el Shibusen, así que no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos.

Me quedé dormida en algún momento y Frog me pasó la voz cuando habíamos llegado, me levanté y bajé del autobús. No me esperaba ver a Soul sentado en las gradas del Shibusen con una expresión calmada. Todas comenzaron a subir y yo le dije a Asura que los alcanzaría luego, ya que Evans me había hecho una seña con su mano.

—Digan lo que digan… estoy seguro de que tú fuiste la mejor—dijo extendiéndome su puño.

Sonreí tristemente antes suspirar y chocar puños sin mucha energía.

—Me hubiese gustado ganar.

—Está bien, sino serías una tonta—soltó sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Fue un cumplido?

Se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie.

—Te espero, te tengo grandes noticias—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Asentí antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Seguro que Akane le había comentado, después de saber que se conocían no tenía duda de que él le había preguntado. No me molestaba, tampoco que él hubiese tocado el tema pero por un momento creí que no podría aguantarme las ganas de llorar. Tenía bastante ganas de hacerlo, pero no quería que Soul me viera así, sabía que tenía un gran concepto de mí por cómo me hablaba confiadamente. A pesar de que también sentía curiosidad por saber qué hubiese hecho en el instante que no pudiera aguantar las lágrimas.

Al llegar al gimnasio todas estaban sentadas en el suelo, Nygus parecía estar esperándome y una vez sentada nos dio una larga charla. Teníamos que entrenar, era bastante obvio que aún nos faltaba si queríamos resultados contrarios en la siguiente temporada. Nos comentó sobre un entrenamiento el fin de semana que se acercaba, jugaríamos con una par de escuelas cercanas como entrenamiento. Estaríamos ideando nuevas jugadas para la próxima temporada, es decir, después de vacaciones. Era muy obvio que entrenaríamos hasta drenarnos.

—Así que entrenaran el doble…

—Eso parece—dije sentada al lado de Evans.

Había vuelto a su lado después de que todas mis compañeras se retiraran. Me había mentalizado también una decena de veces para no llorar por haber perdido, no hasta llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto. O tal vez buscar a Tsubaki-chan, Liz, o Kid… O los tres.

—Bueno, para alegrarte el día…—comenzó el oji rojo poniéndose de pie en frente de mí, haciendo que el sol del atardecer lo alumbrara y quedara ridículamente genial… ¿Cómo podía ser genial sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿O tal vez todo era practicado?

—Habla Evans… Me tienes con la duda desde hace buen rato.

Él sonrió divertido mientras ponía su mochila en su delante y sin quitarme la mirada abría el cierre más grande de esta. Metiendo la mano lentamente dentro para sacar un papel muy despacio.

Yo solamente lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder creérmelo.

—Que aburrida. Algo de suspenso vale la pena—dijo rendido entregándome el papel.

Sonreí al ver el papel, y tomé aire varias veces para evitar hipar y comenzar a llorar.

—Para que Stein te haya puesto un cien… Debiste ser el más… _cool_ —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahora sonrió él, con esos característicos dientes de tiburón, de lado.

Me contó que nuestro querido profesor lo hizo exponer al último, también le formuló más preguntas que al resto. Pensó que tal vez había memorizado y no sabía de su tema, no fue así y vaya sorpresa que reinó en el aula.

Al final terminamos nuevamente en su departamento, no se me ocurrió pensar en el partido hasta cuando fui a cenar a mi casa. Él tampoco me dejó pensar mucho porque me convenció de que debíamos de pensar en otra cosa para liberar mi mente. Para mi sorpresa tenía casi los mismos gustos que mi mejor amiga en cuanto a series de televisión. Aunque al contrario de ella, él me contaba hasta los más mínimos detalles como para que me sienta interesada y lo había logrado.

Ese miércoles se sentía bastante a gusto, aunque sentía un poco los ojos hinchados por las inevitables lágrimas antes de dormir. Creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan agradecida con Elizabeth por haberme enseñado a quitar marcas de ojeras o en este caso, lograr que mis ojos se vieran menos hinchados. Era consciente de lo mucho que había desestimado el maquillaje cuando ella insistió con unos cuantos _tips._ El maquillaje no me interesaba, prefería lavar mi rostro y dejarlo tal cual… Más por flojera que por otra razón.

—Sentados.

Teníamos un par de horas con nuestro tutor, quien siempre prefería usar este tiempo para clases extras de su curso. No todos estábamos de acuerdo pero no se podía hacer mucho contra el docente que impartía química.

—Festival escolar… Me han pedido que elija a los dos representantes del aula para organizarlo, falta bastante puesto que es después del también ansiado festival deportivo. Aun así necesito saber quienes serán los representantes, así que… eligen ustedes o yo—dijo secamente mientras tomaba asiento en esa extraña silla de ruedas en la que siempre llegaba.

Nadie decía nada, pero al mirar a mi derecha me di cuenta de que una de las amigas de Soul parecía querer nominarse o nominar a la otra para el puesto.

—Nomino a Maka Albarn.

Volteé con la boca bien abierta por la impresión a ver a mi mejor amiga quien tenía un brazo levantado. Y miraba al frente sin prestar atención a mi reacción tal vez exagerada.

Por mucho que pensé que sería ridículo porque nadie secundaría la opción, nadie parecía tener objeciones. Escuché a Soul reír y lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos, debía haberme visto incómoda y eso parecía hacerle mucha gracia últimamente. Había confesado que encontraría todas y cada una de mis debilidades e imperfecciones. _Ridículo._

—Entonces está decidido, Evans le hará compañía a Albarn.

— ¡Pero qué hice!

Él paró en seco y yo sonreí.

— ¿No estabas riendo de felicidad porque tu _tutora_ fuese elegida?—preguntó acomodándose los lentes—. Además de que parecen hacer un gran equipo últimamente.

Varios murmullos se escucharon y ese corito similar al de una sirena de ambulancia se escuchó al unísono. Ese corito que hacían cuando molestaban a un par de personas.

—Tienen una reunión el viernes después de clases, eso es todo. Sus tareas, en el escritorio, ya.

Luego de la clase, Soul se acercó a mí pidiéndome disculpas por haberse reído. Sabía que él lamentaba haberlo hecho, pues había terminado como encargado para el Festival. Y aunque faltaba bastante, nos quitaría tiempo después de clases.

A sí mismo, se acercó su amiga pelirrosada, quien me deseo suerte antes de entregarme un sobre blanco con cinta negra.

Su mejor amigo me comentó que el viernes del Festival Cultural cumpliría diecisiete años y los celebraría en su casa. Estaba invitando a todo el último año y algunas personas de años menores. Me contó rápidamente que tal vez fuese la mejor fiesta antes del siguiente trimestre, algo en sus palabras me daban la impresión de que tenía muchas ansias de ir. De seguro que sí, es su mejor amiga. Pero faltaba bastante para ponerme a pensar en si asistiría o no, aunque había pedido la futura cumpleañera que confirmáramos nuestra asistencia el viernes.

Terminó el día y llegó el siguiente, y así el viernes.

Tuve que buscar a Asura en su clase para decirle que llegaría tarde al entrenamiento debido a la reunión de delegados de aula, no lo encontré, sino a Eruka. Ella para sorpresa mía también había sido elegida como encargada de su clase junto con Elizabeth, quien me sonrió divertida al verme. Me fui del aula después de que me jurara decirle a Asura sobre el entrenamiento, yo no pude decírselo porque no estaba en ese momento.

Junto con Soul entonces nos dirigimos al aula donde estaban los representantes de cada aula de preparatoria. La cara que pusieron mis dos _supuestas_ amigas al verme con Evans eran dignas de un Maka-chop, pero lo dejé pasar por el momento.

La charla comenzó, detalles bastante básicos y muy evidentes en un comienzo. Reglas que no se podían romper y algunos ejemplos de ideas que eran usuales entre alumnos de preparatoria. Recordarnos lo que definitivamente no podíamos aceptar como propuestas y las posiciones que tendríamos que elegir para cada actividad.

— ¿Vas a ir?—preguntó Soul cuando habíamos vuelto a nuestro salón de clase por nuestras cosas.

La reunión no había tomado mucho tiempo.

—A entrenar, sí—dije algo confundida.

Él cerró los ojos y se rascó la nuca antes de mirar al techo. Levantó entonces un sobre blanco que me habían entregado días atrás, sólo así pude entender a qué se había referido antes.

Chasqueé la lengua, lo había olvidado, pero a este chico no se le escapaba nada al parecer.

* * *

 **Sí, así es, su segundo intento ;9. ¿Maka acepta? ¿Entrenar o juerguear? He ahí el gran dilema, siempre me lo hacía y entrenar ganaba XD. Pero yo no soy Maka así que no aseguro que acepte como tampoco lo contrario.**

 **Y han habido nuevos personajes, todos del gran Okubo-sama. La relación entre Black y Akane no es inventada, de hecho son primos lejanos según el manga Soul Eater NOT, Akane perteneció al exstinto clan de la estrella.**

 **Deben haber errores y horrores, lo acabo de terminar y son las tres de la madrugada por aquí, pero no podía parar. Sorry not sorry. Lo corregiré mañana o dentro de unas horas cuando despierte. Ya me entró el sueño.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **PD. Tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**

Actualizado el 27/11/2017 a las 10:40


	5. Celoso y engreído

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU), ligero Ooc, algunas lisurillas por ahí (por eso T)**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

 **Química explosiva  
Capítulo 5: Celoso y engreído.**

 _/Soul/_

Durante el festival deportivo pude entender muchas cosas sobre Maka Albarn.

La más importante quizás era su sentido de liderazgo aunque ella parecía desestimarlo. Tenía la habilidad de brindarle confianza a las personas que se sentían presionadas o sin esperanzas. No solo con palabras de ánimo ni con delicados golpes en la espalda, sino también con las expresiones que mostraba. En especial su sonrisa sincera, que siempre traía calma cuando estaban desorientados. A pesar de que a la mayoría de su equipo no lo conocía.

Para bien o mal, yo había terminado en el mismo grupo que sus dos mejores amigas, quienes no dejaron de mirarme recelosas. En especial Elizabeth, quien no apartó sus ojos azules de mí en toda la semana deportiva. Tsubaki parecía ser más discreta, aun así no podía ocultar del todo que estaba pendiente de qué o no hacía.

Mis dos mejores amigas también habían sido divididas, Kim estaba en un grupo con Harvard y Ox, chicos con los que se llevaba bien. Jacqui estaba en el grupo de Killik, junto con Kid y Eruka, amigos de Maka. Esta última estaba en el equipo de Black*Star, quien seguía estando un poco sensible por el hecho de que no lo escogieran capitán.

No obstante, a pesar de que a mi mejor amigo no le hiciera gracia mi comentario, personalmente pensaba que Maka hacía un buen trabajo como capitana.

El miércoles los resultados de un comienzo ya estaban invertidos, el grupo de Kim estaba en último lugar. Le seguía el grupo de Jacqui que se habían mantenido en el mismo puesto, pero ahora les faltaban casi cien puntos para alcanzarnos, no era mucho. Pero al grupo de Maka y Black les faltaba menos de ochenta para lograr el primer lugar, a pesar de que habían empezado en último.

El silbido a mi lado llamó mi atención.

—Viejo, en el partido de hoy los rebasaremos—aseguró el peliceleste con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Inténtenlo—reté chocando puños con él.

Solíamos distanciarnos un poco en esta semana, debido a que era usual que nos mantuvieran en equipos separados. Pasaba lo mismo con Kim y Jacqueline… Mas eso no quería decir que dejáramos de ser amigos.

—Ya quisieran, hoy después los partidos de vóley… estaremos en primer lugar—dijo la castaña a mi lado, bastante animada.

La pelirrosada solamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y levantó sus puños al aire.

— ¡Hoy los derrotaremos a todos!

Los tres reímos al verla tan animada aun cuando parecía que ya no les quedaba esperanzas. Su equipo no había vuelto a ganar un partido después del tercer día que comenzó con el partido de fútbol de chicas en donde el grupo de Kim ganó al de Maka. El partido siguiente que fue de básquet damas lo perdieron contra mi equipo y luego jugaron contra el Black en voley varones y perdieron otro. No les había ido bien.

El día de hoy iniciaba con el partido de básquet de hombres.

Sid estaba esperando a los dos capitanes, los de cada equipo para poder comenzar.

Black y yo nos miramos frente al otro y después de que el profesor soplara su silbato lanzó el balón al aire. Salté lo más alto que pude para empujar el balón al lado contrario pero Star hizo lo mismo antes de que me diera cuenta y se lo pasó a su equipo.

Clay, un chico rubio de segundo año de mi equipo, estaba intentando quitarle el balón a Asura del equipo de Black, quien casi deja que lo haga. De alguna manera Akane, también del otro equipo, llegó a estar cerca de él y tuvo el balón en sus manos pero no mucho porque…

Estaba detrás del área de anotación, era obvio que en segundos lanzaría y…

— ¡AKANE-KUUUUN!

El grupo de chicas de su equipo gritaron eufóricas luego de que encestara, no solamente eran los primeros puntos del partido sino que habían sido tres **(*)**.

Me acerqué a Clay mientras el equipo contrario festejaba los tres puntos en el marcador.

—La siguiente—dije golpeando su espalda, él sonrió de lado y chocó palmas conmigo.

Le tocaba lanzar el balón a él por el punto contrario. Así que después de que Sid sonara el silbato, el rubio desde afuera del campo me lanzó el balón. Se lo pasé yo a otro chico que estaba más lejos, este castaño corrió en dirección al aro contrario, saltó un poco antes de lanzar el balón pero este fue arrebatado en el aire por-

— ¡YAHOOOOOOOOO!

El equipo contrario gritó junto con su animado capitán del equipo de básquet.

Sonreí de lado chocando las palmas con Clay, sabíamos que algo así sucedería. El problema era que Asura seguía marcando al rubio y le impedía moverse libremente, y de no sé donde apareció Aaron. El castaño callado que en las prácticas solía ser bastante ágil, como ahora que le dejaba el camino libre a nuestro compañero.

Black tenía problemas porque estaba siendo marcado, aunque no dejaba de dar bote al balón, así que si encontraba una salida… Podía encestar con doble salto, como lo hizo.

Otra vez Clay estaba con el balón entre sus manos fuera de la cancha mirando a todos lados, porque Asura lo marcaba. Aaron llegó de un lado y después de un bote en el suelo el balón llegó a sus manos. Akane llegó delante de él y al ser tan diferentes en cuanto a estatura, creí que estaríamos perdidos otra vez. Por suerte me equivoqué y pudo pasar debajo de su brazo izquierdo para seguir dribleando.

Me dio un pase sobre su cabeza cuando estaba en la esquina del campo y empinándome un poco lancé el balón.

— ¡SOUUUUUL-SAMAAAAA!

Desordené los cabellos del chico de primero antes de volvernos a alejar porque les tocaba sacar a ellos.

En un momento en el que el marcador iba 54-51, nosotros ganando, Black y yo terminamos peleándonos por el balón y nos detuvieron con el silbato. Mi mejor amigo tenía más contacto con él balón por lo que el tiro libre iba para él… Mi mejor amigo encesto las dos veces que debía hacerlo y llegaron a los 53.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el partido, si no podíamos encestar un punto más al menos debíamos evitar que ellos lo hicieran… O eso es lo que pensaba hasta diez segundos antes de que el partido acabara. Pues el capitán del equipo contrario me acababa de quitar el balón de las manos cuando por un segundo miré a la multitud haciendo barras.

En el auditorio se escuchaba la cuenta regresiva a coro al tiempo que mi equipo trataba de quitarle el balón. Y en los cinco últimos segundos Black*Star saltó y encestó, quedando colgado del aro cuando la alarma del final sonó.

Caí rendido al suelo, sintiendo un poco de culpa por la pequeña distracción. Decía un poco porque la expresión de la capitana del equipo contrario había sido única. Así que por un lado había valido la pena.

—Senpai.

La voz seca me sacó de entre mis recuerdos, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el flequillo castaño.

Tomé la mano de Aaron con una sonrisa y me puse de pie, mi vista se posó entonces en el equipo que estaba saltando eufórico. Este partido los ayudaba a alcanzarnos, casi, por una diferencia de 10 puntos.

—Lo lograron, ¿eh?

—Parece que sí—respondió el rubio llegando a mi lado.

Aplausos también se escucharon, por lo que ambos volteamos en dirección las personas de nuestro equipo. Ninguno parecía molesto, por el contrario, se veían bastante calmados y podría decir que satisfechos… De alguna manera.

Algunos comenzaron a acercarse a los jugadores, no conté que entre ellos dos chicas se acercaran con expresiones bastante tranquilas. Tampoco me esperé el golpe en mi espalda que me dio la castaña.

—Buen juego, Evans—dijo sonriente Thompson.

La miré algo extrañado, sonriendo no muy convencido antes de girarme a la más alta quien me sonrió dulcemente.

—Felicidades, Soul-kun.

Me mostré confundido entonces.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté algo incómodo—. Perdimos.

—Pero lo dieron todo allá—señaló apoyando las felicitaciones que su amiga me había dado—. De todas formas, ¿ves a alguien del equipo molesto? ¡No!—respondió ella misma sin dejar que yo lo hiciera—, así que nadie te culpa de nada.

Sonreía con ellas antes de girarme a ver al grupo ganador, seguían saltando y coreando algo a todo pulmón. Lanzaban a Black por los aires, mientras este gritaba eufórico. No era por no saberse la letra de la barra, lo había escuchado cantarla en toda la semana, no a todo pulmón pero sí tarareándola. Así que lo más probable era que estuviese tan emocionado de que por una vez en el año todo el mundo estuviera agradecido con él. Obviamente no era un suceso que se repitiera seguido, así que debía de estar disfrutándolo y la emoción no lo dejaba decir otra cosa. Claro que él no admitiría que un _gran Dios como él_ tenía por qué dudar del afecto de _sus mortales humanos._

—Black*Star parece estar disfrutando la atención—comentó Elizabeth, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa contrariada. Se veía entre sorprendida y entretenida.

Tomé un poco de mi agua mientras veía como todos lo felicitaban, ya habían dejado de lanzarlo por los aires.

—Le gusta la atención.

—Eso es seguro—aceptó encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír levemente—. Pero mira nada más…—dijo esta vez, su tono más irónico y su sonrisa más grande.

Su amiga también volteó y miró sorprendida. Esta vez fui yo quien quiso saber lo que pasaba.

Maka estaba sonriéndole amenamente a mi mejor amigo y le había extendido su mano. Él pareció confundido antes de tomarla lentamente y sonreír ampliamente.

Mis músculos se tensaron, esa sonrisa me hacía pensar en la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de esa manera. En la segunda, en la tercera… Sabía lo que estaba por hacer en breves segundos y por alguna razón me sentía incómodo con-

Sus dos amigas a mi lado dejaron sus bocas abiertas al igual que sus ojos sin poder creer la imagen que tenían metros delante de ellas. Yo solamente sentía mis ojos más abiertos de lo normal y no podía despegarlos de la escena.

La peliceniza siendo abrazada y levantada unos centímetros en el aire, nada más y nada menos que por Black*Star. Mi mejor amigo.

El flash a mi lado y los gritos del coliseo me trajeron a la realidad. Realidad donde Maka gritaba avergonzada y enojada para que dejaran de dar vueltas con ella en el aire.

—Esto será guardado para la posteridad~—canturreaba quien había tomado una foto con su celular.

Seguía tomando unas fotos, el equipo en donde estaban mis dos amigos hacía ese molesto sonido de ambulancia cuando molestan a una pareja. Lo peor era que como eran bastantes se escuchaba aún más molesto que de costumbre, lo escuchaba a menudo de Black, a él le debía importar un carajo claro.

Divisé a Jacqui y Kim hablando algo alejadas, viendo la escena que reconocían tan bien como yo. Ese gesto era algo así como una bienvenida a su lista de: _Mortales que me importan y los podría llegar a considerar semidioses algún día._ Así que si era evidente que Maka se había ganado su confianza y había pasado de ser invisible a-

—Liz, ¿me acompañas al baño?

Ambos nos giramos a ver a la castaña que estaba sonriendo débilmente.

—Claro…—dijo débilmente antes de mirarme a mí.

—Nos vemos luego, Soul-kun—se despidió la japonesa.

—En el partido de vóley, no se te olvide que juega Maka después de nosotros—detalló la otra amiga.

Asentí antes de verlas irse en otra dirección.

Observé como se alejaban por donde estaban mis dos mejores amigas, que seguían mirando la escena y comenzaban a sacar fotos. Como algunas otras personas que parecían querer capturar el momento.

El sonido del comienzo de una interlocución radial se escuchó por los parlantes del gimnasio.

Darían las noticias para alguna actividad o-

—… _ya se escucha, ¿verdad?—_ dijo una voz a modo de susurró, una voz masculina.

Esta misma voz se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— _Maka Albarn, Maka Albarn, se le solicita que se acerque a la oficina del director inmediatamente… Maka Albarn, Maka Albarn, se le solicita que se acerque…_ —repitió esto tres veces con voz pausada—. _Erhm… Ah… Eso es todo, gracias_ —dijo apresuradamente antes de que se escuchara como apagaban el micrófono.

La voleibolista parecía fastidiada y algo aburrida al dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio. No sorprendida, como el resto de personas que se preguntaban por qué alguien como ella era llamada por los altavoces de la escuela.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba caminando hacia la salida también y mis pies seguían algo alejados a la capitana. Los alumnos se encontraban en los pasillos, conversando, motivándose, tomándose fotos y entre otras cosas. Me obstruían el paso y casi pierdo a mi objetivo un par de veces, si no apostaba a subir por las escaleras, la hubiese perdido.

Me pareció raro que siguiera subiendo las escaleras, tercero, cuarto piso, quinto piso… La sala del director estaba en el tercer piso y no parecía querer detenerse hasta que llegamos al último. Fue entonces que no soporté la idea de seguirla sin su consentimiento, me sentía un acosador y estaba haciendo esto porque estaba preocupado.

No había ido mucho a la oficina del director, iba mayormente por Black, a recogerlo junto con las chicas.

Estaba seguro de que no era nada malo por lo que iría allí, cómo pensar que Maka Albarn (la chica -casi- perfecta) tendría problemas de conducta. Imposible. Por eso planeaba esperarla fuera y preguntarle si todo estaba bien, no tenía por qué negar que estaba preocupado y, por qué no, curioso.

Lo había escuchado un par de veces, vagamente pero lo había escuchado, hace años, que la llamaban a la oficina, creí que era normal porque no la conocía realmente. Recordaba que una vez me la había cruzado cerca del cuarto de música, parecía venir de la oficina con un gesto fastidiado. Mucho más baja que ahora, dos coletas en la cabeza sujetadas con lazos rojos. Su uniforme impecable. Y su ceño fruncido, mejillas sonrojadas y hechas un puchero. Era una imagen que no se borraba pero no me asaltaba como hoy.

Sin embargo, esto cambiaba el asunto, la señorita se estaba dirigiendo al último piso del Shibusen como aquella vez hace año, pero no se había detenido en la oficina.

— ¡Oi, Maka!

Ella se detuvo terminando de subir las escaleras y sorprendida me miró a los ojos. No los despegó por un rato, entrecerró los suyos, negó con la cabeza, la ladeó y su expresión fue ahora la de confusión.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste?—preguntó extrañada.

—Planeaba esperarte fuera de la oficina del director, era como algo para poder molestarte por el resto del año… Pero ya que no te diriges ahí…

Abrió su boca y la cerró, cerró también sus ojos pero con fuerza y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No deberías haber subido.

—No deberías de haberte escapado de la oficina del director…—dije sorprendiéndola—… O eso te diría si no creyera que hay una buena explicación para esto.

—La hay, pero no me gustaría que la sepas.

Su sinceridad, como siempre, me dejaba sin palabras. Pero también como siempre, con muchas preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no?

/Maka/

Estaba fastidiada, tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente en el suelo. Recordaba aun las visitas al psicólogo por estos pensamientos que a veces llegaban a mi cabeza. Medusa-sensei, la psicóloga de la escuela, había asegurado que no me culpaba pero podía descargar mi ira con otra cosa. En ese momento que decidí darle más importancia al deporte, sabía que ese balón no tenía la culpa de nada, pero era de mucha ayuda para liberar mi estrés.

Había subido las escaleras al último piso, pensando en qué escucharía en esta ocasión. Contando hasta cien también, para no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Estaba se había ido esfumando después de escuchar su voz por los parlantes.

Definitivamente era la peor forma de interrumpir un gran día, el partido de básquet había sido uno que me dejaba cansada mentalmente. Había estado gritando todo el tiempo, bastante nerviosa sujetando la mano de Tsugumi (quien estaba en mi equipo) todo el tiempo. Esta trataba de calmarme pero me era imposible al ver como cada que los alcanzábamos ellos se alejaban, el marcador estaba bastante parejo.

Puede que esa sea la razón por la que le había dicho a Black que estaba feliz de tenerlo en el equipo y que había sido un gran capitán en el partido. Esa energía que desprendía, estaba segura de que había sido contagiosa en los peores momentos y habían logrado salir victoriosos. No me imaginaba que segundos después me estaría cargando por los aires, dando vueltas… Había sido vergonzoso, seguro que Liz no había perdido la oportunidad para tomar fotos como muchos otros.

— ¿Y bien?

Lo que menos necesitaba era que justamente Soul haya subido conmigo al último piso.

No tenía cabeza para pensar en algo más, así no podía permitirme recordar cómo había llegado a conocerlo. No era el mejor momento para pensar en el peliblanco.

—Deberías bajar, no es… conveniente que vengas conmigo… De verdad.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Maka Albarn, ¿asustada?

Rodé los ojos por su tono sarcástico. Negué ligeramente antes de comenzar a escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Me apresuré en llegar hasta él y sujetarlo de los hombros.

—Debes irte—dije en tono severo sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Claro que no, esto se pone más interesante—admitió entrecerrando sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír—. No puede ser tan malo.

 _Claro que puede._

— ¿Maka?

Apreté mi agarre en los hombros de Soul, este me miraba extrañado. Esta era la escena que quería evitarme.

—Vete—susurré antes de voltearme—. Y tú…—comencé con una voz tan grave que puede que mi nuevo amigo se haya asustado, me volteé a encarar a quien estaba en el último piso—… ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza para… LLAMARME POR LOS ALTAVOCES, EH?

El hombre al inicio de las escaleras frunció los labios y desvió su mirada celeste en otra dirección antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Pues me pareció inaudito que alguien sujetara de esa forma a MI princesa—comentó casi murmurando mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Ese niño no es digno de MI Maka…

— ¿Tu Maka?—interrumpió el peliblanco—. ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

Miré hacia el techo rendida, alguien se estaba riendo de mí allá arriba. Yo nunca había hecho algo para lastimar a alguien, no le deseaba el mal a nadie, siempre he sido una buena chica… ¿Por qué Dios me castigaba de esta forma? ¿POR QUÉ?

— ¿Yo?—inquirió el hombre al frente mío con una mano en su pecho, notoriamente ofendido dio un paso a un lado para ver quién había hablado, ya que yo estaba arriba lo estaba cubriendo—. La pregunta es, ¿quién te crees tú?

Comencé a implorar que alguien me ayudara, esto no podía ser peor.

—Ni siquiera eres el niño que se atrevió a cargarla…—dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo antes de mirarme a mí—… ¿Qué hace Soul Evans aquí?

— ¿Por qué este viejo sabe mi nombre?

— ¿A quién llamas viejo, niño raro?

—Spirit, cálmate, ¿quieres? Soul—llamé dirigiéndome a él—, si me vas a esperar, necesito que sea muy lejos de aquí para que evites contagiarte por su estupidez.

El escándalo comenzó entonces, el pelirrojo había comenzado a llorar dramáticamente. Evans se mantenía en su lugar pero ahora con gesto estupefacto.

—Makaaa~ ¿Cómo puedes… Cómo puedes ser tan malaaaa~?

Estrellé la palma de mi mano en mi frente, arrastrándola hasta terminar mi rostro.

—Escucha Spirit, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, Soul y Black*Star son amigos míos ahora y todo va bien. Deja tus dramas de lado.

—P-Pero si no me los has presentado…

Me pasé una mano por el cabello incrédula.

—Yo NO te presenté a mis amigos—le recordé terminando de subir las escaleras, jalándolo del silbato que colgaba en su cuello—. Acosaste a mis amigas y con Kid no te metes porque no te conviene.

—M-Makitaaaa~

—Si vuelves a llamarme por los altavoces puedes olvidarte de Makita—sentencié antes de darme media vuelta y bajar las escaleras.

Increíble. Esa palabra se queda corta con Spirit, siempre tan dispuesto a demostrar que su edad mental no es la que debería tener. Tal vez es mi culpa por haberme quedado tanto tiempo en casa de niña, tampoco es como si hubiese tenido otra opción. Me seguía a todas partes y tenía este complejo de padre de no dejar sola a su niña. Claro que se olvidaba que su niña estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y largaría pronto de casa.

—Dime que es familiar tuyo, de lo contrario me asustaré más.

Suspiré amargamente en lo que nos deteníamos en el segundo piso.

—Me rehúso a aceptarlo como padre pero sí, es mi _gran_ progenitor, Spirit Albarn.

—Pero no da clases aquí, ¿o sí?

—No realmente, aunque a veces es sustituto, se encarga de las cámaras, los altavoces, jefe de mantenimiento. Organiza a los profesores, secretario del director… De todo un poco, en realidad.

Silbó sorprendido.

—Vaya, tiene un trabajo muy-

—No debería trabajar aquí, es vergonzoso.

— ¿Te avergüenza el trabajo de tu padre?

—Claro que no—dije sincera sonriendo ligeramente antes de poner los ojos en blanco—. Me avergüenza él.

Vivir con Spirit era un martirio, a veces tenía que venir al colegio en las noches cuando este no llegaba a casa. Al fin y al cabo era mi padre y existía cierto cariño, me había cuidado la mayor parte de mi vida así que le estaba agradecida. Sabía que la razón por la que no llegaba a casa era por haberse quedado dormido en su despacho, a veces sin haber cenado. Claro que las veces que no lo encontraba allí era porque estaba en algún lugar ligando con mujeres que apenas conocía.

Es un hombre adulto, lo que haga con su vida no me compete, no del todo. Además de que es un hombre soltero, divorciado pero soltero desde hace unos años atrás.

—No deberías ser tan dura… Es decir, se nota que se preocupa por ti y solo trata de demostrártelo, no digo que sea la mejor manera pero a nada…

Lo miré algo sorprendida, me hizo pensar que tal vez él tenía padres que se comunicaban con él siempre. Asentí sonriente.

—Lo sé. Y él sabe que no hablo en serio.

Sonrió de vuelta antes de dirigirnos al gimnasio en donde ya había comenzado un partido de vóley de hombres.

No iba muy distanciado el marcador, pero era el segundo set y un equipo no podía perder. A pesar de que en el equipo de Soul, estaban Elizabeth y Tsubaki, no era al suyo a quien apoyaba en ese instante. Sabía que mis dos amigas estaban pensando igual.

—Está jugando tu amigo.

Kid elevó el balón limpiamente para que uno de los chicos rematara e hiciera un punto, habían llegado a los veinticinco… Pero el otro equipo iba veinticuatro. Debía de haber una diferencia de dos puntos para que decidieran al ganador. Debido a que iban un set ganado, les quedaba este solamente por ganar.

Mi amigo parecía nervioso cuando pasaron el balón y no hicieron un punto sino que parecían devolvérselo. Este volvió a ir al lado contrario y eso era lo que hacía crecer la tensión, el primero que dejara caer el balón perdería.

Sonreí. Death The Kid siempre había sido un gran amigo, siempre tratando de entenderme cuando ni yo podía conmigo misma. Debido a que nuestros padres se conocían desde hace un tiempo, me simplificaba el hecho de que Spirit no fuese raro con él. No cruzaban palabras pero tampoco podía decir que se llevaran mal. Aun con esa manía suya de ser perfeccionista, me parecía un gran chico. Por eso no reprimí el grito que hice cuando volvieron a quedar iguales los dos equipos.

Sabía que le sería difícil volver a hacer amigos, pero era en estos momentos que podía socializar con personas que tenían un mismo objetivo. Una vez nos lo comentó a Liz y a mí, a ella la conocía desde primaria creo. Era evidente que el puesto de mejor amiga lo tenía ella, a pesar de eso no lo dejaba de considerar mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Te gusta Kid?

Eso me descolocó.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás roja.

—Me tomaste desprevenida, es todo, estoy algo avergonzada por tu pregunta… ¿Es en serio?—pregunté confundida, él asintió con una leve sonrisa antes de volver su mirada al partido—. No, somos amigos, eso es todo.

—Ehh… Los mejores amigos pueden llegar a ser algo más.

—Eso dicen… Kim y tú son mejores amigos.

Más que pregunta, fue una afirmación. Él sonrió dejando escapar una risa seca.

—Mi mejor amigo es Black, no tengo mejores amigas y ellas lo saben, las dos son amigas por igual.

—No me refería a eso—dije esta vez yo mirando al partido—. Tú y ella…

—Si sé a qué te referiste, pero no, no fue por eso que comencé a salir con ella. Me dijo que le gustaba, y yo admití que me parecía una gran chica y acepté. Después de terminar nos convertimos en amigos.

— ¿Eso es posible?

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó mirándome él con una sonrisa.

Asentí sonriendo un poco volviendo mi mirada a la cancha de vóley. _Tiene razón, supongo._

El equipo de mi amigo ganó y grité feliz dando saltos. Soul reía a mi lado, parecía incrédulo, también me agradeció irónico por mi apoyo a su equipo perdedor. Nos separamos entonces porque era mi turno de hacernos quedar a bien a mi equipo. Jugaba este partido contra el equipo de Kid, donde jugaría Eruka, Ponera y Shaula… Tres titulares del equipo de vóley de la escuela, las demás habían sido divididas en los demás grupos. En mi equipo estábamos Angela, Tsugumi y yo, dos titulares y una suplente, igual de buenas que las tres primeras.

Mi dilema era que nunca había jugado contra ella tres juntas, Ponera solía jugar como bloqueadora central para mí en los entrenamientos. Y obviamente estaba acostumbrada a tener a Eruka como mi guardián. Sabía que Shaula y Ponera de bloqueadoras eran imparables, las mejores en los partidos. Jugar con tres posiciones fuertes me hacía dudar un poco. Sobre todo porque este partido nos definiría la victoria. Si perdíamos quedaríamos en tercer lugar.

—Maka…

Lo miré inquieta, quería llegar lo más pronto posible al primer piso y encontrarme con mi equipo. Me había detenido cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, parecía haber corrido hacia mí para alcanzarme.

—Suerte.

—Gracias—dije sonriéndole—, ganaremos esto y los rebasaremos.

—Inténtelo, pero el equipo contrario es bueno.

— ¿Nos apoyarás?—pregunté sarcástica, sabía que su amiga estaba en el equipo contrario.

—Solo apoyo a mi equipo.

Reí quedadamente.

—Engreído—solté negando con la cabeza, él rio—. Nos vemos Soul.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Angela al final de estas, sentada abrazando sus rodillas, parecía sorprendida de verme y notoriamente nerviosa.

Hablé unos segundos con ella, convenciéndola de que haría un gran papel en el equipo como siempre.

Angela Leon era suplente en el equipo, estaba en primer año de la preparatoria. Había entrado dudosa al principio, no había dedicado mucho de su vida a este deporte. Dudaba de este tipo de cosas, sabía también que le tenía gran admiración a Mifune-sensei, quien nos acompañaba junto con Nygus a cada partido. Y apostaba con Eruka a que había sido la razón por la que había entrado al equipo en primer lugar. No era mala jugando, era bastante buena y sabía que el siguiente año sería titular, no había duda. Su ánimo siempre era el mejor pero…

—Si perdemos nos pasaran a último lugar… Gracias a que su equipo de vóley hombres ganó tienen una posibilidad.

—Y nosotras podemos quedar en primero si ganamos esto… No—corregí tomándola de la mano—, vamos a ganar esto y terminar en primer lugar.

Ella me miró fijamente antes de asentir muchas veces y correr conmigo a donde se encontraban las chicas estirando. Hablando con Black*Star, Asura y Akane, quienes solo las escuchaban. Las chicas parecían nerviosas, Tsugumi-chan era la única del grupo que intentaba animarlas. Esta parecía ser la razón por la que Angela se había estresado y la razón para que estuviera Black*Star aquí. Nunca motivaba a los equipos… O bueno, no al equipo de vóley. Había habido cierto resentimiento en los dos primeros partidos, me habían escogido capitana general del equipo y a él no lo habían considerado mucho. Las cosas habían cambiado desde ayer y ahora me daba cuenta de que aquel abrazo había sido una buena señal.

—Pero—interrumpió a las quejas—, solo tienen que ganar.

La manera en que lo dijo, simplificando tanto todas las quejas de las demás, hizo que sonriera y abrazara a Angela.

— ¡Exacto!—gritó Tsugumi abrazando a dos chicas del equipo.

—No lo pude haber dicho mejor—admití llegando al grupo, todos me miraron—. Black tiene razón.

Él me sonrió antes de extender su puño, le devolví la sonrisa antes chocar puños.

Mientras que algunas se ponían rodilleras, Asura daba algunos consejos sobre las dos bloqueadoras centrales. Debíamos tener cuidado con ellas y a dónde íbamos a dirigir la pelota debido a que estaba Eruka, si podíamos hacer puntos directos con los saques… En este caso iba a ser casi imposible con la libero. Aunque confiaba en que tener a Angela y otra chica más nos ayudaba.

El partido inició.

Eruka y yo nos dimos la mano antes de que alguien lanzara una moneda. Ella había escogido balón y yo había decidido que esa cancha estaba bien para nosotras.

—No va a ser sencillo Maka-chan—me dijo Frog sonriendo.

—Si lo fuera, no sería divertido, Eruka—respondí sonriéndole también.

El silbato dio la señal para que Shaula sacara.

— ¡Atrás!—grité, recordando que su alcance siempre era casi terminando la cancha.

En los partidos era esta una de nuestras primeras jugadas, si comenzábamos con saques, ella era la primera. Era un gran y poderoso saque que a Eruka le había costado manejar.

Punto.

—Tranquilas chicas, el siguiente—motive aplaudiendo para darnos ánimos, no sabía si había sido buena idea estar Tsugumi y yo adelante desde el principio.

Asura lo había sugerido.

— ¡VAMOS CHICAS!—gritaron los dos primos, el otro pelinegro se mantenía a raya, analizando jugadas.

Sabía también que el hecho de que no apoyara gritando tenía que ver con que Eruka estuviera en el otro equipo. Aunque por eso apostaba a que nuestras posiciones no estaban mal, esta era su jugada maestra contra el equipo contrario. Porque si a nuestra libero favorita le había costado un par de meses. A la rematadora zurda de primer año le había costado cinco meses y medio.

— ¡Atrás!—gritamos esta vez Tsugumi y yo.

Cinco meses y medio le había costado a Angela acostumbrarse… Pero lo había logrado.

— ¡Maka-san!

Había aceptado ser la primera en hacer un punto. Así que cuando la armadora de segundo año me pasó el balón, solo tuve que pegarle recordando la voz de mi padre por los altavoces. Y a pesar de que al tiempo que mi mano chocaba el balón distinguí a las dos jóvenes de segundo año que conocía bien, con la evidente intención de bloquearme…

— ¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Logré dar en la cancha contraria.

Celebramos el primer punto para nosotras antes de rotar posiciones y pude ver a la peliblanca sonreír al otro lado de la cancha. Me había arriesgado rematando en su dirección, tal vez no se lo esperaba, o tal vez sí, pero no había logrado conectar con las demás. Tal vez por las dos bloqueadoras que estaban a punto de evitar que rematara, estas también sonreían. Nunca se los había dejado fácil, menos lo haría ahora.

El primer set no lo ganamos nosotras, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Solo que había olvidado por unos segundos que si remataban a la armadora, había alguien más que había aprendido un truco desde el último año de secundaria: Frog.

Su equipo parecía sorprendido por cómo seguían murmurando su nombre al tiempo que cambiábamos de cancha.

Es bien sabido que el jugador que está en la defensiva, el libero, no puede jugar en la parte delantera de la cancha. Lo que hace que sea imposible completar un remate, colocar el balón y hacer una finta en la parte de adelante. Eso no significa que le sea completamente imposible colocar para un remate, encontramos la opción de hacer una colocación suspendida en el aire, la técnica ayuda mucho en los partidos y la había ayudado a perfeccionarla. Pero ahora lo usaba en mi contra. Sonreí.

—Ahora que ya saben todos sus trucos, pueden darles la revancha—sentenció Asura, Black gritaba a todo pulmón que no nos daríamos por vencidos.

El tumulto de gente en las bancas saltaba eufórico a pesar de haber perdido el primer set. De verdad que ese chico tenía una energía muy contagiosa.

Fue así que volvimos a jugar, sacaba una chica de primer año. Lo hizo nerviosa, pero llegó limpiamente al otro lado, Eruka respondió bien y se la pasó a quien armaba.

Quien hizo el último punto de nuestro set ganador, fue Angela. Quien parecía haber sido más firme a la hora de rematar, ser zurda, la ayudaba. Sabía que la peliblanca tenía dificultades para responder esos remates, y al haberlo hecho a otra jugadora… El balón había salido en dirección contraria a la colocadora y a pesar de que ellas habían corrido para alcanzarlo no habían llegado.

Akane tuvo que detener al capitán de baloncesto de varones, estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a Angela. Quien había sorprendido a muchos, tan pequeña y menuda… Me hacía recordar cuando mi compañera de juego me decía que todos me subestimaban, sabía cómo se sentía la menor.

—Chicas, sin presiones—dijo Star—, pero si pier-

Su primo le tapó la boca y completó- Corrigió su frase.

—Vamos a ganar y quedar en primer lugar.

Cuando íbamos veintisiete a veintiocho, los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

La colocadora había contestado el saque y yo había corrido un poco para poder llegar al balón y colocárselo a Angela para que no fuera difícil de rematar. Esta se levantó, al tiempo que Ponera y Shaula también saltaban para bloquear, siento realista, si remataba ahora no podría lograr el punto. Pero si golpeaba a sus manos ligera e intencionalmente…

— ¡Senpai!

Elevé el balón para que armara nuestro equipo, salté entonces… Pero hice la finta de que remataría, porque el balón iba dirigido a Tsugumi, quien logró el punto para empatar. El balón estuvo en el aire, Jacqui remató y salté con todas mis fuerzas para detener su punto.

Veintinueve a veintiocho.

La barra ahora gritaba: _¡UNOOO! ¡UNOOO! ¡UNOOOOO!_

No sabía si estaban enterados, pero eso no ayuda a sentirnos menos nerviosas. Era el efecto contrario y no lo necesitábamos. Pero la emoción no cabía en ellos, era obvio.

Para los de último año, como Black, Asura, una compañera que jugaba en mi equipo, Eruka, Jaqui, Kid… Este sería el último partido de nuestro último festival escolar. Había muchas cosas en juego. ¿Quién no quiere campeonar en su último año?

Y por eso, contesté el último remate impecablemente. La colocadora armó y corrí a pegarle al balón con todas mis fuerzas para… Hacer una finta y que cayera sin mucha fuerza al otro lado, la jugada que nadie se esperaba. La jugada que me hicieron en el último partido que tuvimos contra el equipo de la otra escuela.

La premiación y clausura se llevó a cabo en el patio principal, me entregaron la copa y terminé dándosela a Black*Star. Este corrió como si fuera vuelta olímpica y gran parte del equipo corrió eufórico con él.

—No me esperaba eso—admitió Asura a mi lado, amarrando su cabellos ligeramente largos.

—Ni yo—me sinceré—. No creo que Eruka esté molesta… Es obvio que sabe pero no creo que esté molesta.

Él joven con quien hablaba ahora era quien me había sugerido esa jugada, me dijo que nadie se lo esperaría y así fue. No tenía el valor de hacerlo al principio y sabía que las chicas lo sabían, estaba segura también de que ellas sabían que él había sido el de la idea. Sabía que a él le preocupaba lo que nuestra libero pensara de aquella idea.

—No importa… Ganamos—dijo el manager del equipo sonriente.

—Claro que importa—me quejé mirándolo—. Sé que iban a salir mañana.

Sonrió débilmente.

— ¿No importa entonces?

—No creo, debe estar triste… su último partido, no ganaron… Deberías ir a buscarla.

—Eso haré. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

Mañana era sábado, podría descansar sino fuera por el entrenamiento.

Me puse de pie cuando llegaron Ania y Tsugumi, junto a otra chica de cabellera castaña clara, amiga de ambas. Había ganado un trofeo al mejor atleta. La rubia me miraba curiosa, mientras que la castaña que había jugado para mi equipo estaba sonrojada.

—Senpai… Akane invitó a Tsugumi a tomar té.

Sonreí divertida al tiempo que llegaba Black*Star y se enteraba de los sucesos. Malo para guardar secretos, él debería estar primero en aquella lista, no fue difícil sacarle información de su primo.

Estaba agradecida de que hubiesen llegado a ocupar mi mente. Había buscado a mis dos mejores amigas minutos atrás sin ningún éxito, mi mejor amigo debía estar en algún lugar haciendo algo con sus imperfectas medallas. No había forma de distraerme hasta que había llegado Asura y ahora las chicas del equipo y el chico impulsivo aun con el trofeo bajo el brazo.

¿De qué me quería olvidar?

De la sonrisa de Soul al verme anotar el punto, tal vez.

Pero más que nada, me estaba torturando por saber cuánto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar viéndome jugar junto a Spirit. ¿Habrían hablado de algo?

* * *

 **(*) Porque está fuera del área de anotación, es trika, tres puntos.**

 **Ni Aaron, ni Clay son creados, aparecen en Soul Eater NOT.**

 **N/a: Estoy tratando de terminar este fic, creo que me emociono con cada capítulo, en especial porque sé qué pasará en cada uno :DDD Espero les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios si es así, si no les gustó pues con mucha más razón comenten por qué está horrible. Y si... Aparecieron otras parejillas, no profundizaré mucho en ellos pero solo para que quede claro. ¿Qué habrán hablado Soul y Spirit? No lo sabrán todavía xd. Ja ne!**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **PD. Tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**


	6. Corazones rotos

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU), ligero Ooc, algunas lisurillas por ahí (por eso T)**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

 **Química explosiva  
Capítulo 6: Corazones rotos.**

 _/Maka/_

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el Festival Deportivo y ahora además del entrenamiento estaba yendo a las reuniones del comité del Festival Cultural.

Mi clase había decidido hacer una obra, algo que a Soul y a mí nos sorprendió.

En las charlas nos mencionaban sobre la cantidad de presupuesto, los horarios que teníamos para planificar todo. Recomendaban hacer una lista para organizarnos mejor y saber qué debíamos hacer y que estaba listo ya.

Me sorprendí aún más cuando Killik y Harvard, junto con Kim y Jacqueline se nos acercaban a Elizabeth, Eruka, Soul y a mí. Al parecer habían estado planificando esta obra desde hace meses. El peliblanco sonrió negando con la cabeza, me explicó que sus amigas parecían haberlo planeado meses antes con los chicos de otro salón. Así que sin más qué decir, nos decidimos a comenzar los ensayos, era un gran proyecto y no teníamos mucho tiempo.

La obra trataría sobre una princesa que estaba a punto de casarse con un príncipe que en realidad es un hechicero. Este solo la quería para ser más adinerado y poder tener más tierras, un clásico. Estaba también el otro príncipe que iría en su búsqueda para rescatarla y fin.

El proyecto me estaba resultando un dolor de cabeza hasta que recordé que podría ver a mis otros amigos, debido a que la clase de Liz y Eruka estaba incluida, vería a Asura y Kid más tiempo.

Al escoger los personajes… Reí a más no poder cuando Kid terminó como el príncipe malvado. Era tan cómico imaginarlo como lo habían planteado ellos.

Ox se estaba encargando del guion y sería el director.

Las risas se convirtieron en sonido de ambulancia cuando Kim y Soul terminaron como pareja principal. Pero Black y yo, que estábamos sentados juntos en ese instante, estábamos riendo divertidos junto con Jacqueline.

Con Kid y un par de chicos de su clase, fuimos a comprar las telas para confeccionar los trajes, teníamos solamente un par de semanas. Así que después de tomar medidas, los mismos chicos y algunas chicas más nos dispusimos a coser. Tsubaki era bastante buena en ello, yo no pude ayudar mucho la primera semana.

Habíamos decidido hacer la obra solamente un día, en el auditorio, el segundo y último día sería la presentación. Cada clase recaudaría fondos en distintas actividades para completar los montos que habíamos pedido prestado, trabajaríamos ambos días y la presentación sería un plus.

La clase de Liz, Kid y Eruka había decidido hacer un salón con estatuas, siendo ellos las mismas. La gente se tomaría fotos con ellos y cobrarían por esto.

En el caso de Soul, Tsubaki, Black y yo, un café con temática de disfraces. El que quisiéramos nosotros podríamos usar. Algunos, los que actuarían al día siguiente, usarían ese mismo disfraz. Yo aún no me decidía por uno.

— ¡Corte!—gritó Ox dando un aplauso—. Soul, te falta más devoción… ¡Tienes a tu princesa soñada aquí adelante!

Mientras que algunas personas se lo tomaban en serio… otras solamente buscaban la forma de reírse un poco.

—Oi, Maka…—llamó Liz a mi lado.

Estábamos pintando uno de los árboles de la escenografía. Así como había un grupo entre ambos salones que actuaría, había quienes estábamos encargados del vestuario, maquillaje, escenografía, sonido y luces. La mayoría de cosas estaba lista, solo los vestuarios me preocupaban. Kid había decidido terminar el suyo al último, yo aún no terminaba el de Kim y algunos más que faltaban retoques.

Liz se había encargado de la escenografía junto con Eruka. Esta misma trabajaba con un par de chicos más para mover la utilería y lo demás durante la obra, los había escuchado hablar con Killik sobre venir todos de negro.

— ¿Qué?—respondí igual susurrándole a la castaña.

— ¿No crees que tú quedarías perfecta de princesa?

Rodé los ojos.

Como había dicho, algunas personas buscaban con qué divertirse.

Mi amiga había estado mencionando esto desde los ensayos.

Solo porque cuando descubrí a Soul practicando me ofrecí a ayudarle a memorizar sus líneas. Ox había escrito el guion con palabras muy rebuscadas, eran complicadas de recordar. Así que habíamos cambiado algunas cosas, pero no afectaba el sentido que quería darle.

Una de las líneas de Soul decía algo así como: _¿No podemos amarterarnos con apetencia sin temor a que alguien nos vea?_

El problema llegó, Liz, justo pasaba por ahí, por ser mi amiga, las palabras rebuscadas no son un problema para ella.

— ¿Acaso ya no quieren amarterarse?—susurró mirándome divertida antes de volver a pintar.

Lo peor era que no era la púnica vez que lo había escuchado decir algo así. Se ponía peor cuando yo lo apoyaba leyendo las líneas de su amiga para que el continuara con su ensayo.

Recuerdo haberle respondido una vez: _Quisiera dedicar mi vida entera a ti. Verte en todo momento y que solo me tengas a mí._

Thompson no dejó el tema ni porque me fui a mi casa, me envió miles de mensajes preguntándome si ambos habíamos decidido: _sellar la promesa eterna con un beso de ferviente amor._

Gracias al cielo, ella terminaba aquí y se ocuparía del maquillaje con ellos. El ensayo general era dentro de unas horas, no todos tenían los disfraces pero los que sí, allí estaban ya. Ayudaba a Kim a ponerse las extensiones mientras que repetía algunas líneas, haciendo muecas exageradas.

—Te sale muy bien.

—G-Gracias…—dijo nerviosa, sonriendo.

—Listo.

Cuando vieron a Kim con un vestido sencillo (prestado del club de teatro, que usaba en los ensayos porque yo aún no terminaba el suyo), con la tiara en la cabeza y sus cabellos largos… Todos se quedaron sin habla a excepción de sus amigos. Black y Jacqueline le sonreían divertidos y Soul le gastó una broma que no entendí y me pareció ofensiva.

—Admite que se ve hermosa.

— ¿Para qué? Ella lo sabe—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Si serás…

—No te preocupes Maka, él es así—desestimó sonriendo la del papel de princesa.

Algo en esa sonrisa me hizo sentir mal. Negué ligeramente antes de ir al cuarto de sonido, dos chicos más estaban allí encendiendo los micrófonos y las luces estratégicas. Un chico del club de teatro nos estaba apoyando a pesar de ser de tercer año.

—Clay, no te olvides—dijo Eruka antes de irse, vestía un polo negro, leggins negras y zapatillas también negras.

El equipo que acomodaría todo con el cambio de cada escena vestía de ese tono. Y tenían que tener mucho cuidado porque se apagarían todas las luces para los cinco cambios de escena que habría.

—Maka, alcánzale el micrófono a Tsubaki-chan cuando llegue—me recordó un compañero.

Había un narrador en la historia, no tenía que aprenderse sus líneas así que había aceptado cuando Ox se lo propuso. Tsubaki y su dulce voz narrarían la historia.

—Aunque no voy a actuar, estoy nerviosa…—admitió mirándome al llegar.

El ensayo inició.

La melodía del inicio era parecida al Lago de los Cisnes, Soul había conseguido una que no sonara totalmente igual. Una luz enfocó entonces a una pareja, con coronas de Rey y Reina respectivamente, eran Black*Star y Jacqueline, esta última tenía un bulto entre brazos que simulaba un bebé.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás…

Comenzó la obra y todo parecía de acuerdo al plan. El Rey se veía bastante tranquilo y desempeñaba bien su papel, contrario a todo lo que decía el resto. Soul me había explicado que la castaña sabía cómo llegar a él y por eso aceptaba ser la Reina. Dijeron sus líneas sin equivocaciones y me tocó a mí apagar los micrófonos del lado de los gobernantes.

Presentaron entonces al príncipe hechicero, la música lo ayudaba en el momento de la entrada de este. Kid no podía representarlo mejor, este problema de la perfección lo ayudaba mucho en ocasiones como estas. Su largo monólogo salió a la perfección, cualquiera que no lo conociera, creería que es un chico despiadado. Todo oscuro y una luz enfocándolo siempre solo a él.

—Va bien—susurró Clay a mi lado con una sonrisa, el cambio de escena lo hizo apagar todas las luces.

La mayoría en realidad, había una tenue que dejaba que pudieran mover las cosas pero no era claro quienes lo hacían por la falta de luz. Al pertenecer al club de teatro sabía más o menos cómo hacer ello, me había enseñado mucho durante poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La obra, como había dicho antes, terminaba con un beso que sellaba su promesa de ferviente amor. No lo habían hecho hasta ahora, la mayoría votó porque se hiciera el día de la presentación.

Debido a este asunto sobre el beso o no beso, todos murmuraban cosas entre Soul y Kim. Parecían haberse olvidado que me molestaban con él semanas atrás, eso era música para mis oídos… _En realidad no tanto_.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella, a mí me había molestado el hecho de que tomaran mi nombre para crear un tonto rumor. Sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo, o al menos eso pensé al principio. Hasta que Tsubaki me dijo que no la entendía, ella también estaba rara conmigo desde el festival deportivo.

Sin embargo, tenía razón, si bien habían tomado mi nombre y decían algo que no era cierto… En el caso de ellos dos puede que les traiga recuerdos de su relación. Mi amigo ojirubí desestimó este hecho, no negó haber recordado algunas cosas de cuando salieron pero aclaró que eran buenos recuerdos y así se quedaban. Supe que hablaba en serio por lo calmado que estuvo.

No podía decir lo mismo de la pelirrosada, parecía que algo la seguí molestando.

Llegó el día del café y llegué a la escuela solo con los postres que venderíamos, Liz, Jacqueline, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki y yo habíamos dormido en casa de la japonesa. Habíamos preparado todos los que podíamos para vender aquel día, otro grupo también había decidido hacer lo mismo en otra casa. Kim parecía algo extraña ese día y le propusimos que mejor fuese a su casa, efectivamente, nos llamó diciendo que no podría asistir al día siguiente por un leve malestar. Estaría bien para el día de la obra.

—De todas formas, si ella no puede, Maka se sabe todas sus líneas—dijo su mejor amiga, para sorpresa mía.

Soul comenzó a reír junto con su mejor amigo, Tsubaki me miró divertida al tiempo que Liz se sumaba a Jacqueline para molestarme.

Eso definitivamente no pasaría. _Espero._

—Jacqui, te quiero comer—comentó de repente el peliceleste mirándola fijamente.

La castaña tenía puesto un disfraz de sushi, con _nori_ y salmón incluido. Si han visto _iCarly_ pueden hacerse una idea de cómo se ve, también se ha rizado el cabello y tiene una vincha con algunas especies y flores.

Soul se había vestido de príncipe, Black de rey, sus disfraces del día siguiente no estaban listos, esos eran prestados del club de teatro. Bromeaban el uno al otro, puesto que Evans era _su futuro yerno_ , sacaban muchos temas hipotéticos a discusión.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de despedirse, debía cambiarse y arreglarse para adoptar su personaje. Nos había ayudado ese día porque así lo quiso, además de que había elegido un disfraz para las que nos quedamos en casa de Nakatsukasa, eso incluía a Jacqueline y sí misma. Por esto mismo se detuvo. No supe si había sido buena idea después de ver la cara de horror de la pelinegra al ver su disfraz.

— ¿Liz-chan…?

—Maka, hazme un favor y ve a cambiarte que debo arreglarte. Y tú—señaló a la ojiazul—no te vas a escapar de esto—sentenció levantando el traje de _maid_.

Temblé en mi lugar, esa sería una larga discusión, ambas sabíamos que Tsubaki odiaba hacer _cosplay_. Poseía un cuerpo de infarto pero no se sentía muy orgullosa de ello, nos contó una mala experiencia que tuvieron unas primas trabajando en un Maid Café. El trauma lo había tomado como propio y parecía no querer saber nada de ello.

No esperaba toparme con el Rey y el príncipe camino al baño, sentados en unas sillas afuera de un salón que estaba ordenando todo. Sabía que Black estaría paseándose por la escuela trayendo clientela y sobre todo, repartiendo pines con sus iniciales y autógrafos. Mientras que Soul había aceptado ser mesero junto conmigo, y muchos otros compañeros de clase. Su amiga castaña también se pasearía por la escuela y algo me decía que mi amiga pelinegra no saldría de nuestra improvisada cocina hasta que todo acabara.

—Lista—dijo Liz mirándome sonriente—, tú también necesitas ayuda.

— ¿Qué?

Se quedó mirándome por un momento y negó.

—Me refiero al maquillaje y tus ondas, tu cabello se ve lindo así.

—Parezco una Alicia prostituta.

—Oye, estás adorable, nada se ve grotesco en ti.

El vestido celeste claro era bastante corto y con bobos en la parte inferior, me llegaba más arriba de la mitad de mis muslos. Thompson me conocía tan bien, que había comprado un diminuto short negro de licra que usaría debajo por si las moscas. Tenía descubiertos los hombros y un extraño delantal blanco con lazos negros, medias rayadas blancas y negras y-

—Por eso me obligaste a traer zapatos negros de charol.

—Si—admitió amarrando un lazo satinado negro en mi cabello, haciendo un sencillo moño.

Me miró de arriba abajo y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres adorable—dijo abrazándome.

—Yo no.

Volteamos a ver a Tsubaki y podía apostar todo el dinero que tenía y no tenía a que era la imagen más adorable que he visto.

— ¡Estás hermosaaa!—dijimos ambas mirándola.

Se despidió de nosotras luego de vestirse como una novia fantasma, su maquillaje había quedado perfecto y el vestido era genial. Yo me tomaría miles de fotos con ella.

—Suerte—deseó sonriente antes de irse.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue?—pregunté a mi amiga confundida.

Tsubaki estaba sonrojada.

Nuestros halagos no habían hecho más que ponerla nerviosa. Black que salía del salón nos miró un momento y asintió mirándonos.

—No se ven mal—dijo sonriendo.

La pelinegra parecía desfallecer. Muchos halagos en poco tiempo.

Llegamos a la clase y parecía fiesta de disfraces, la clase estaba decorada con muchos globos y las carpetas habían sido unidas de dos en dos. Manteles blancos las cubrían y había un servilletero en el centro, junto a un vaso con una flor.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, señorita Alicia?

El acento británico me confundió un momento, pero sonreí al ver al príncipe a mi lado. Se había peinado, su cabello blanco hacia atrás y tenía una corona dorada que resaltaba.

—De maravilla, su majestad. Ningún conejo blanco se me ha acercado.

—Eximio.

Sonreí divertida, las palabras rebuscadas eran raras de él. Mi sonrisa no duró mucho al ver a mi padre en la puerta del aula, mirándome con sus dos manos acunando su rostro.

—Todo lo que consuma tendrá el doble de precio, señor—dije sonriendo.

 _/Soul/_

Me levanté temprano, dirigiéndome a la escuela en mi moto como cada mañana. Después de estacionarla me percaté de una persona caminando desganada escaleras arriba de la academia. Cabello cenizo sujeto en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza y el uniforme correctamente en ella.

— ¿Una mala mañana?

Giró su rostro y pude percatarme de ciertas marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos esmeraldas, si bien ya los había notado antes ahora se notaban más marcados de lo normal. Ayer se los había ocultado con maquillaje, me dijo que Elizabeth la había ayudado. Tal vez volvería a hacerlo al ver su amiga con ese semblante.

—Teníamos que terminar de confeccionar los disfraces que faltaban de la obra y nos tomó más de lo que creí… Creo que debí de haber dormido y llegar tarde.

— ¿No has dormido nada?

Negó mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras frotándose un poco los ojos.

—Pero si duermes estarás bien en la noche… ¿verdad?

Se detuvo unos escalones antes que yo y miró directamente en mi dirección. Tenía una expresión que me decía que lo había olvidado completamente, aun cuando ayer todos preguntaban si la fiesta se haría o no. La cumpleañera había faltado y todos estaban extrañados.

Cuando la pelirrosada llegó casi al final con ropa casual, confirmó que mañana todos eran bienvenidos en su casa para celebrar.

—No creo que vaya—admitió sinceramente, subiendo los dos escalones que le faltaban para quedar a mi lado.

Evité chasquear la lengua, estaba algo molesto, de veras creí que esta vez iba a ir. Aunque no es algo de suma importancia me había hecho ya la idea de verla en alguna de aquellas fiestas.

— ¿Te olvidaste?—pregunte, ella negó—. O es que Spirit no acepta que vayas, ¿quizá?

Parpadeó confusa.

—De veras que no me acostumbro a que lo sepas… Y no, Spirit no es de oponerse a estas cosas.

—Yo no me acostumbro a que tú lo llames por su nombre.

Se encogió de hombros y el resto de la subida la hicimos callados.

El café inició, esta vez yo no trabajé, tampoco la mayoría de la obra, debido a que decidimos ensayar una última vez para quedar convencidos, para muchos era la primera actuación de sus vidas. Había logrado meterme en el papel. Me había resultado difícil cuando tenía a mi amiga haciendo del papel del amor de mi vida. Quería reírme cada vez que decía algo. Es decir, bromeaba así con ambas y ahora tenía que hablar "en serio". Era difícil.

—Terminé tu traje y el de Kim.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella asintió mientras dejaba una de las bolsas en el suelo.

— ¿Trajiste las botas?

—Claro que sí—dije ofendido por su duda, ella rio.

El disfraz me gustó, a pesar de ser el de un príncipe, el color vino me había gustado. Había tomado en cuenta qué colores usar meticulosamente, me dijo que Tsubaki la había ayudado bastante. Comentó entonces que hacerlos no había costado mucho, había comprado trajes sencillos y los habían cambiado un poco. Agregando mostacillas, alguna otra tela e hilos distintos.

Le agradecí antes de seguir caminando.

Llegamos al salón de clase y se encontraban algunos viendo los disfraces terminados que otros habían hecho. Kim fue la primera en acercarse a Maka y esta solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

—Me he enamorado de tu vestido, espero te guste y cuente como regalo de cumpleaños—dijo antes de sacar ahora el disfraz de la pelirrosada.

Mi amiga quedó encantada y la abrazó fuertemente.

El día en el café inicio, me había escapado del ensayo unos segundos. Moría de hambre y tanto Black como Ox me habían hecho jurar que les compraría algo, ya que tenía el permiso del director podía demorarme un poco más. Así que me dirigí a nuestra cafetería que seguía tan llena como el día anterior, entré como si nada, todos los meseros estaban afuera atentos. Me dirigí a la cocina luego de haberle pagado a Tsubaki que estaba en caja.

Ella había sido la mesera más pedida, a pesar de tener el cuerpo voluptuoso que tenía, el traje la hacía ver adorable y no se enfocaba mucho en resaltar sus curvas. En mi caso, aun si no me creen, su sonrisa calmada era lo que más me atrapaba. Black también opinaba lo mismo antes de comenzar a ver detalladamente cada parte de ella, Maka lo había golpeado con el lomo de un libro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

—No entiendo.

Distinguí la voz de Maka antes de entrar. Parecía estar con alguien.

—Quiero decir, eres perfecta Maka… Y por eso te quiero en mi vida.

Esa voz también me resulta familiar, pero no es de mi clase.

—Yo te… No puedo creerlo… Pero somos amigos nosotros no-

—No tiene nada de malo probar—dijo calmado él—, la ventaja de ser amigos es que conocemos que nos gusta a cada uno… Y sé que no te desagrada la idea pero… Seguro quieres pensarlo.

—Pues sí, no me lo esperaba, Kid.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, no me esperaba esto, no me esperaba escucharlo yo. No estaba bien que entrase así entonces, de la nada entrar, no, no era buena idea. No quería que supieran que había escuchado, no quería escucharlo en un principio, pero la curiosidad… Mierda. Estaba sin palabras. Qué intenso.

Tragué grueso retrocediendo.

Esperé a que el pelinegro saliera, me vio receloso pero calmado. Es decir, le parecía raro que estuviera ahí cuando seguían ensayando. Le dije que Ox y Black tenían hambre. Sonrió divertido y se fue.

— ¿Soul?—preguntó mi amiga con voz aguda, parecía sorprendida en un mal momento cuando entré.

Ahora tenía ganas de saber qué sentía ella. Si le gustaba Kid, si le respondería hoy, si era por eso que sus mejillas tenían un adorable carmín o si le gustaba alguien más… _Wow. Eso no me compete._

—Ya pagué, así que me llevaré un par de muffins y unas galletas de chispas—dije sonriendo de lado, entregándole los tickets improvisados, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa.

—Ehh… Sí, bien, estoy de maravilla, por qué no lo estaría, es el último día y hoy es la obra y…

— ¿Y…?

—Me siento algo triste.

No me esperaba esto por dos.

— ¿Triste?—pregunté ahora yo confundido.

—Es nuestro último año, Soul… Pensar en que será nuestro último festival escolar me deja pensando en el futuro. No sé si las decisiones que tome sean las correctas.

Inseguro de si se refería al futuro en sí o a la respuesta que le daría a su mejor amigo, pensé bien en mi respuesta.

—Creo que no debes sentirte presionada por… _Kid_ —pensé lo último, sabía que no debía decírselo—los demás. Decide lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras, como quieras. Si algo es para ti, quedara allí siempre… La vida es muy corta, aunque suene cliché, lo es, no puedes gastarla en algo que no puedes tragar tú misma.

— ¿El papel de príncipe te hizo ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva o de qué página cursi sacas tus consejos de vida?

Reímos divertidos.

Llegó el momento de la obra.

La princesa Kim estaba a mi lado y yo me sentía algo nervioso, no me pasaba a menudo así que era extraño. El papel de príncipe me había costado y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con todos estos nervios.

—Soul—llamó alguien en susurros detrás de los telones.

Maka ya no tenía su adorable vestido, se había puesto un polo y se había quedado con el short negro que usaba debajo del vestido. Ella me lo había comentado, no piensen mal. También llevaba sus medias rayadas y su listón negro, solo que los zapatos ahora eran zapatillas… Ahora que me fijaba mejor, el short que tenía puesto no dejaría nada a la imaginación si no tuviera esas medias. _Debo cambiar este mal hábito._

—Maka, ¿qué pasa?—dije llegando a donde ella estaba.

—Solo quería desearte suerte—susurró sonriendo—. Te queda bien el traje de príncipe.

Sonreí con ella y por un momento me pregunté si también le había dicho lo mismo a Kid.

—Es gracias a ti, suerte para ti también, enfócame todo lo que puedas.

—Engreído.

—Renegona.

Se fue rápidamente y la melodía del inicio inundó el auditorio.

La melodiosa voz de Tsubaki se escuchó por los altavoces y Black junto a Jacqui salieron a escena. El maquillaje teatral les había aumentado un par de años a ambos, sabía que Elizabeth estaba cerca porque en la tercera escena debían de versemayores de lo que ya se veían.

Todo iba como lo habíamos ensayado, hasta mejor. Estaba seguro de que si hubiese usado las palabras del guion original nadie hubiese entendido un comino de lo que decía. Era gracias a Maka que había logrado aprenderme mis líneas y a actuar como debía, no era la gran cosa pero para mí era un progreso. No era mi primera vez en un escenario, pero actuando, sabía que sería mi debut y despedida.

— ¿Cómo osas meterte en MI CAMINO?

Las líneas de Kid, quien actuaba tan soberbio y obstinado, me hacían pensar si estaría molesto de que yo hubiese comenzado a pasar más tiempo con su _amor._

—Ella no te pertenece, no es un objeto y aunque lo fuera no la mereces… Alguien cómo tú no merece un corazón tan puro…

Ni yo me creía lo que decía, pero la luz enfocándome a mí al empuñar mi espada hizo que recordara a Maka.

En la escena final, luego de la pelea en donde mataba a Kid, me encontraba con una princesa de largos cabellos rosas. Su vestido de un rosa más claro, con lazos, y bordados blancos… Sabía que había quedado encantada.

Recordaba la vez que la conocí, los chicos la molestaban bastante y todos hablaban de ella. Kim esto, Kim lo otro, me parecía una niña muy atractiva pero vacía y superficial. Eso hasta que un día en el que un chico, que no recuerdo bien, insultó a su ahora mejor amiga. La molestaba por ser más alta y por su apellido -según el niño- raro. Eso pasó en primer año de secundaria. Diehl se metió en la discusión y le dijo que él no era nadie para criticarla, y que solamente estaba envidioso porque Jacqui era más alta que él. El niño no se quedó callado y le dijo que era una creída y hueca, que seguro jalaba todos los cursos pero como era una "niña de papi" todo le salía bien en su vida, que por esas mismas razones estaba sola y sin amigas y que nadie nunca la querría en su vida. Nadie se esperaba ver a la pelirrosada abalanzarse contra aquel chico, solo para darle un par de cachetadas, pero este mismo no se calló la boca y contestó aún agresivamente, insultándola. Estaba por intervenir junto con Black cuando vimos como Kim tomaba unas tijeras y se cortaba un gran mechón de cabello. Ella fue quien le dijo en ese momento que no quería la atención de nadie, que le daba igual su cabello y que todos los hombres podían irse al infierno…

Vino con el cabello bastante corto al día siguiente y dejó de usar maquillaje, las voces dejaron de escucharse y yo decidí acercarme, Black también, pero este primero a la castaña porque había encontrado los mismo gustos. Después de un par de días había hecho su declaración, me había preguntado el por qué no aceptar, yo solo pensaba que claro como el agua estaba que no solo que era hermosa, sino que era alguien que luchaba por lo que creía.

La relación duró un año para sorpresa mía, pero en los últimos meses solo habíamos estado tomándonos de las manos y parecíamos más amigos que otra cosa. Jacqui y yo teníamos casi la misma relación así que decidimos dejar de llevar ese título de enamorados y ser simplemente amigos.

Cuando ensayaba, la peliceniza me dijo que en la dichosa escena del beso, tratara de recordar los mejores momentos, quizás. Así tal vez no me resultaría incómodo. Me dijo que podía hacer eso, pero entendía que no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, porque si pensaba en esos recuerdos me iba a sentir incómodo. Así que sugirió que hiciera eso o…

—Entonces deberíamos sellar la promesa eterna con un beso de ferviente amor…

…o imaginar a alguien a quien quisiera besar.

Y por estar pensando en las palabras de Albarn, llenó mi cabeza y me pregunté qué sentiría al besarla.

Eso me descolocó.

Tomé a Kim de la cintura y la giré ligeramente hacia atrás, donde el público no podía ver, y simplemente junte nuestras frentes. Ella me miró extrañada y luego las luces se apagaron. La voz de Tsubaki se volvió a escuchar finalizando la historia y luego aplausos, silbidos, gritos a todo dar en el auditorio.

Mi amiga aun me sostenía de la mano y no dejaba de mirarme extrañada. Sabía que se preguntaba por qué no el beso, ni yo sabía qué responderle.

Todos los actores salieron e hicimos una venia agradeciendo al público, algunos comenzaban a lanzar flores. También distinguí un par de corbatas y una media, algunos reímos por esto.

Cuando el telón se cerró, todos gritamos eufóricos, la sala estaba llena y de seguro había sido un éxito total. No había sido una obra muy larga y era evidente el bajo presupuesto pero… Se había llenado.

Todos ordenábamos ahora, me había quitado tanto la capa como el chaleco del disfraz. La blusa blanca de mancas anchas seguía en mí al igual que las botas y el pantalón.

Black*Star desenvainó su espada de un momento a otro diciendo: En guardia hijo mortal.

No pude no seguirle el juego cuando todos animaban a que peleara. Terminó en un empate.

Estaba barriendo ahora cuando vi a Maka y a Kid hablando, ella le sonreía, él también y se abrazaron fuertemente. Eso significaba una cosa. Le había dicho que no.

— ¿SOUL?

Me trajo Jacqui a la realidad.

Estábamos en la casa de Kim y la mayoría de personas bailaban eufóricos. Mi amiga bailaba con Black y este no se hacía de rogar, es un idiota pero se hace querer.

Había dormido unas horas después de llegar a casa, había venido caminando hacia aquí porque no estaba muy lejos. Bailé un par de canciones con la cumpleañera al principio, con Jacqui también y coreé una canción con mi mejor amigo a todo pulmón. Estaba también tomando más de lo normal y no entendía la razón.

—VEN, BAILEMOS.

Nos dirigimos a la pista nuevamente, Jacqueline me obligó a bailar muchas canciones con ella y no pude no recordar las veces que salíamos los cuatro, cuando nos habíamos vuelto tan amigos. No sé de dónde había salido tanta melancolía.

Terminé bailando con Diehl una canción lenta. Esta entonces dejó de descansar su cabeza en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos negando con la cabeza.

— ¿EN QUÉ PIENSAS?

Me encogí de hombros.

—NO SÉ.

Calló unas estrofas antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿EN EL NO-BESO?

La verdad, sí. Asentí.

—YO TAMBIÉN.

Pero algo me decía que no pensaba igual que yo sobre eso.

Se detuvo de un momento a otro y tomó de mi mano llevándome al pórtico de su casa.

— ¿Por qué?

Aun si preguntaba, no tenía la respuesta, no entendía por qué había evitado el beso. ¿Había sido por Maka? _¿Qué rayos tendría que ver ella?_

—No sé Kim, no pareció… el momento para un beso—dije no muy seguro.

—Ya… ¿Y cuándo lo es?

Entrecerré los ojos, confundido. Estaba a punto de hablar pero se acercó a mí rápidamente y me beso parándose de puntas para alcanzarme. No duró más de diez segundos en los que estuve inmóvil. Repitiéndose la escena en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté negando con la cabeza.

No despegó sus ojos de mí, solo unos segundos en los que parpadeó.

—Cuando comenzamos con la obra recordé muchas cosas…

—Kim…—advertí.

—…seguro que tú también, pero no sé si tú…

—No lo digas—tajé secamente, con mis manos en sus hombros.

—Me gustas, Soul.

 _Mierda._

—Entendí hoy que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo… Pero quería decirlo, me come todos los días.

 _Más mierda._

—No tengo oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi cara.

—Aunque esto me sigo preguntando desde hace meses… ¿Serás sincero conmigo?

Dejé escapar una risa seca.

—Siempre lo he sido contigo, Kim.

Sonrió.

— ¿Es por Maka que ni siquiera puedes considerar la idea de volver a estar conmigo?

 _¿Qué mierda?_

* * *

 **Gracias especiales a Miss Cinthya y a Miss Luz, amaba hacer teatro, gracias por los papeles que me daban :')**

 **N/a: Wow, cuanta intensidad, ¿qué creen que responda Soul-kun? Y Maka-chan al parecer se lo venía venir, será que tampoco esté equivocada con respecto a que Tsubaki-chan está rara [?] Pos quién sabe. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **PD. Tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**


End file.
